


Cruel Wishes

by Leya



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um das Leben seiner Familie zu retten ist Katsumi gezwungen die Stelle seiner Schwester einzunehmen und den Prinzen zu heiraten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

Langsam wanderte der Statthalter der nördlichen Provinzen über den mit dunklem Marmor ausgelegten Boden des königlichen Vorzimmers und ging in Gedanken noch einmal durch, was er seinem Herrscher sagen wollte. Es hing so viel von diesem Gespräch ab. Ein kleiner Fehler konnte das Ende einer ganzen Stadt bedeuten und das war etwas, was er sich unter keinen Umständen aufs Gewissen laden wollte.

‚Ich bin eigentlich nicht der richtige für diesen Posten‘, fuhr es ihm wohl zum tausendsten Male durch den Sinn und für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er ernsthaft, ob er nicht einfach davonlaufen sollte.

„Shibuya-san? Der König erwartet Euch.“

Der Statthalter fuhr herum und starrte den Diener, der ihm einladend die Tür aufhielt verwirrt an. Dann atmete er noch einmal tief durch und trat ein.

 

~~~

 

„Wie ist es gelaufen, Vater?“ Katsumi Shibuya, der einzige Sohn des Statthalters, wartete seit den frühen Morgenstunden darauf, dass dieser endlich aus der Hauptstadt zurückkehrte. Zwei Wochen zuvor hatte das Oberhaupt der Familie Shibuya um eine Audienz beim König gebeten und diese war ihm nach langem Warten vier Tage zuvor endlich gewährt worden.

Nun war der Statthalter wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt und natürlich war die Anspannung in der kleinen Provinzstadt mittlerweile beinahe ins Unermeßliche gestiegen.

„Wir haben die Wasserrechte. Genau so, wie wir es wollten.“ Shibuya ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und stützte müde den Kopf auf.

„Aber...?“

Der ältere der beiden musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Katsumi war wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er würde einmal ein guter Statthalter werden. Vorausgesetzt, der König ließ ihn nicht vorher absetzen.

„Du weißt ebenso gut wie ich, dass es in dieser Welt nichts umsonst gibt.“ Der Statthalter fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sagte schließlich: „Der König hat deine Schwester als Braut für seinen jüngsten Sohn verlangt.“

„Oh.“ Katsumi sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Aber Madoka ist doch erst zwölf!“

„Natürlich wird sie ihn erst in einigen Jahren heiraten müssen...“ Die Stimme des Mannes wurde leiser und verlor sich schließlich ganz. Der Hof des Königs war ein grausamer Ort, voller Intrigen und Gewalt. Nur die Starken überlebten dort und sein kleines Mädchen war alles andere als stark. Er hatte Angst um Madoka, doch es gab keinen Weg zurück. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben und es gab nichts, um dies rückgängig zu machen. Allein der Versuch würde ihn den Kopf kosten.

„Wann sagst du es ihr?“

Der Statthalter seufzte. „Ich gehe gleich zu ihr. Es ist besser, sie gewöhnt sich so schnell wie möglich daran.“

Katsumi sah seinem Vater wortlos nach, als er mit schleppenden Schritten den Raum verließ, doch er folgte ihm nicht. Er wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn sein Vater seiner einzigen Tochter die Hoffnung nahm, ihre Zukunft selbst gestalten zu dürfen.

„Katsumi! Wo bleibst du denn?“

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube folgte der Junge der Aufforderung seines Vaters, der ihm das ganze anscheinend auf gar keinen Fall ersparen wollte.

 

~~~

 

_~ Zwei Jahre später ~_

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt nur machen?“ Shibuya senior wanderte nervös in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. In seiner Hand hielt er den Brief, den der König ihm zwei Tage zuvor hatte zustellen lassen und klopfte damit beim Laufen immer wieder gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

Sein Sohn hockte in dem unbequemen Besuchersessel vor dem Schreibtisch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wo das Problem liegt, Vater. Madoka ist krank, das läßt sich nicht ändern. Warum sagen wir dem König nicht einfach, er soll später vorbeischauen?“

„Spinnst du?!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn ungehalten an und schleuderte den zerknitterten Brief von sich. Das Pergament landete unbeachtet auf dem Fußboden, während der Statthalter sich kraftlos auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Man sagt seinem König nicht einfach ab!“

„Aber Madoka ist krank! Dafür wird er doch wohl Verständnis haben!“

„Das Wort Verständnis kommt im Sprachschatz des Königs nicht vor. Ebensowenig wie Mitleid oder Gnade. Nein, mein Junge. Der König kommt hierher, um die Braut seines Sohnes kennenzulernen und wenn er erfährt, dass er die Reise umsonst gemacht hat, wird er wütend sein.“

Katsumi seufzte. „Deswegen solltest du ihm Bescheid geben ‚bevor‘ er aufbricht. Dann kann er sich den Weg sparen.“

„Du hast es immer noch nicht verstanden, oder?“ Sein Vater schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Der König ist ein harter Mann, Katsumi. In seinen Augen ist die ganze Welt nur dazu da, um ihm zu Füßen zu liegen. Was er will, bekommt er auch. Jeder von uns ist nur ein kleines Rädchen, das zu funktionieren hat. Tut es das nicht, wird es einfach ausgetauscht.“

„Tut mir leid, Vater. Aber das mußt du noch einmal erklären. Ich sehe den Zusammenhang nicht.“ Katsumi gab sich wirklich Mühe seinem Vater zu folgen und normalerweise gelang ihm das auch, aber irgendwie hatte er diesmal überhaupt nichts verstanden.

„Der König erwartet von uns, dass wir ihm eine Braut für seinen Sohn liefern. Dies ist der einzige Grund, aus dem er uns die Wasserrechte in dieser Region zugebilligt hat. Wenn wir unseren Teil der Abmachung nicht erfüllen können, dann wird er uns alles nehmen.“

„Er kann uns ja wohl kaum dafür verantwortlich machen, dass Madoka krank geworden ist! Außerdem war er es doch, der sie als Braut für seinen Sohn haben wollte. In ein paar Wochen geht es ihr bestimmt wieder besser. Dann kann er immer noch vorbeischauen!“

„Wie denkst du dir das nur, Junge? Willst du wirklich unserem Herrscher ins Gesicht sagen, dass er sich doch bitte gedulden soll, weil die Braut unpäßlich ist?“ Der Statthalter schüttelte sich vor Unbehagen. „Er darf unter keinen Umständen erfahren, dass Madoka krank ist. Er würde denken, ich wolle ihm beschädigte Ware andrehen. Die Braut seines Sohnes muss stark sein. Stark genug, um ihm die ersehnten Erben zu schenken, nachdem die beiden älteren Brüder des Prinzen dazu nicht in der Lage sind.“

„Dann soll er sich doch ein anderes Opfer für seine Machtspielchen suchen! Madoka ist viel zu schade für diese Emporkömmlinge!“

„Katsumi! Halt den Mund!“, fuhr der Statthalter den Jungen ungehalten an und zerrte an seinem Kragen, um sich ein wenig Luft zu verschaffen. Die Herkunft des Königs war ein heikles Thema unter den Adligen des Landes. Niemand, der seinen Kopf behalten wollte, sprach die Tatsache laut aus, dass der König ein gewissenloser Diktator war, der sich den Thron gewaltsam angeeignet hatte.

„Um die Wasserrechte zu erhalten, musste ich dem König etwas bieten. Und deine Schwester war das einzige, was er als Gegenleistung für den Vertrag akzeptieren wollte. Eben weil er sich den Thron mit dem Schwert erstritten hat, braucht er für seinen Sohn eine Braut alten Blutes. Mit einer Verbindung zu einer der ältesten Familien des Landes wird er seinen Anspruch auf den Thron festigen können.“

Der Junge starrte mit großen Augen auf seinen Vater. Er war ziemlich blaß geworden. „Du hast Madoka für ein bisschen Wasser verkauft?“

„Mit dieser Hochzeit habe ich unsere Familie vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt und deine Schwester weiß das. Sie wird tun, was ihre Pflicht ist und den Prinzen heiraten.“ Der Statthalter fuhr sich mehrmals mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und stützte dann müde den Kopf auf. „Aber erst einmal müssen wir den Besuch des Königs überstehen. Wenn er Madoka nicht kennenlernt, dann wird er uns Vertragsbruch vorwerfen und meine Hinrichtung ist dabei noch das geringste. Wahrscheinlicher jedoch nicht, dass der König uns die Wasserrechte wieder entzieht, was heißt, dass wir das Wasser wieder versteuern müssen und ‚dann‘ wird er unsere Familie langsam vernichten.“

Katsumi murmelte etwas unverständliches, das ein klein wenig wie ‚völlig unlogisch‘ klang, doch der Statthalter ging großzügig darüber hinweg.

„Und was willst du tun? Madoka ist so schwach, dass sie noch nicht einmal ohne Hilfe aufstehen kann! Was glaubst du wohl, wie lange sie einen öffentlichen Empfang durchhält ohne zusammenzubrechen?“

„Ich werde Madoka das auf gar keinen Fall zumuten. Sie wird in ihrem Zimmer bleiben und dennoch wird der König bei seinem Besuch eine wohlerzogene junge Dame kennenlernen, die ihn davon überzeugt, dass er es bei der Wahl der zukünftigen Königin nicht besser hätte treffen können.“

„Eine falsche Braut?!“ Katsumi blieb der Mund offenstehen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Spätestens bei der Hochzeit fliegt der Schwindel auf! Der König erkennt doch sofort, dass wir ihn betrogen haben!“

„Genau deswegen muss die falsche Braut der echten so ähnlich wie nur möglich sehen.“

Katsumi überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er seinen Vater darauf hinweisen sollte, wie verrückt diese Idee war, doch entschied sich dann dagegen. Er kannte das schon. Sein Vater hatte sich etwas ausgedacht und würde nicht auf ihn hören. So war es immer. Und wie immer waren es die anderen die für die verrückten Pläne seines Vaters würden büßen müssen. „Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor?“

Zu seiner Verwunderung stand der Statthalter auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Sanft legte er seinem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Du bist deiner Schwester sehr ähnlich.“

„Wie bitte?“ Katsumi hoffte, er habe sich verhört, doch anscheinend meinte sein Vater es ernst. „Das ist Irrsinn! Ich kann mich doch nicht als Frau verkleiden und Madokas Platz einnehmen! Der König wird das doch innerhalb weniger Sekunden durchschauen!“

„Verstehst du nicht, unser aller Leben hängt davon ab, dass der König hier die ihm versprochene Braut vorfindet!“ Der Statthalter kniete sich neben seinem Sohn auf den Boden und umklammerte dessen Hände mit festem Griff, ehe er bittend zu ihm aufsah. „Er wird nicht lange mit dir reden, nur ein paar kurze Sätze, dann kannst du dich zurückziehen. Den Rest werde ich erledigen.“

„Das funktioniert doch nie! Ich bin Madoka ein wenig ähnlich, aber doch nicht so sehr, dass der König bei der Hochzeit nicht den Unterschied merken würde! Und was dann? Meinst du nicht, dass er dann erst recht sauer ist und Köpfe rollen läßt?“

„So weit wird es nicht kommen. Schließlich ist die Hochzeit frühestens in zwei Jahren. Bis dahin wird es keine weiteren Treffen geben und wenn am Hochzeitstag einige Veränderungen auffallen sollten, ist genug Zeit vergangen, um diese glaubwürdig zu erklären.“

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Niemand wird auch nur für eine Sekunde glauben, ich wäre eine Frau! Wie denkst du dir das?!“

„Hast du schon einmal in einen Spiegel gesehen?“ Als ihn ein tiefschwarzer Blick aus den wütenden Augen seines Sohnes traf, rang der Statthalter sich ein fröhliches Lächeln ab und tätschelte Katsumi wohlwollend die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon, Junge. Denk immer daran, dass die Ehre der Familie auf dem Spiel steht!“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich bei diesem Blödsinn mitmache!“, protestierte Katsumi, doch sein Vater hörte gar nicht mehr zu.

„Ich sage sofort dem Hofschneider Bescheid. Du wirst einige Kleider brauchen und dann müssen wir natürlich noch jemanden finden, der dir so schnell wie möglich beibringt, wie eine junge Dame von Stand sich zu verhalten hat.“

„VATER!“ Katsumi verlor allmählich die Nerven. „Ich werde diesen Irrsinn niemals mitmachen!“

Der Statthalter drehte sich abrupt zu seinem Sohn um, alle Heiterkeit war aus seiner Miene verschwunden. Er sah so entschlossen aus, dass Katsumi unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Du wirst genau das tun, was ich dir sage, Katsumi. Hast du das verstanden?!“

„Aber...“

„Das ist mein letztes Wort. Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich muss den Besuch des Königs planen!“

 

~~~

 

„Warum kann ich nicht eine Frau heiraten, die ich mir selbst ausgesucht habe?“ Koji Nanjo, jüngster Sohn des Königs musterte seinen Vater voller Abscheu, ehe er sein Glas Wein in einem Zug hinunterstürzte und gleich darauf aufstand, um es unverzüglich nachzufüllen.

Der Blick des Königs bohrte sich mit eisiger Härte in die Augen seines Sohnes. „Weil wir beide wissen, dass du dann niemals eine Frau wählen würdest. Nicht wahr?“

Koji presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander, sagte aber nichts mehr dazu. Sein Vater hatte nicht ganz Unrecht, obwohl es natürlich auch Frauen in seinem Leben gegeben hatte. Tatsache blieb allerdings, dass er sich meistens zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte.

„Deine Brüder können mir keine Erben schenken, Koji. Es ist allein deine Pflicht, dieser Aufgabe nachzukommen. Ich habe dich nicht umsonst zu meinem Nachfolger ernannt.“ Der König stellte seinen Becher beiseite und lehnte sich dann über den Schreibtisch, um seinen Sohn genauer ins Auge zu fassen. „Wie du genau weißt, ist dein ältester Bruder Hirose seit diesem verdammten Reitunfall Zeugungsunfähig. Und was Akihito angeht, da brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich mein Reich niemals einem Wahnsinnigen anvertrauen würde.“

„Schon gut, schon gut! Hör auf immer wieder auf diesem leidigen Thema herumzureiten! Ich mach‘s ja! Ich heirate diese Madoka.“ Koji stand abrupt auf. „Kann ich mich jetzt zurückziehen?“

„Sicher. Du wirst deinen Schlaf brauchen. Denk daran, dass wir morgen früh noch vor Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen.“

Koji verbeugte sich vor dem König und zog sich zurück. Auf dem Weg in seine Gemächer, kam er an dem Raum vorbei, in dem sein Bruder Akihito untergebracht war und blieb für einen Augenblick stehen, um einen Blick durch die halbgeöffnete Tür zu werfen.

Akihito wusste die meiste Zeit nicht, wer er war oder wo er sich befand. Doch an diesem Morgen schien er klar zu sein, denn er gab seinem Diener die Anweisung, ihn auf der Stelle allein zu lassen. Der junge Mann zog sich umgehend zurück und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und sah dann erst den Prinzen, der an der Wand lehnte und ihn beobachtete.

Er verbeugte sich hastig. „Euer Hoheit, verzeiht! Ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen!“

Koji musterte ihn mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Funkeln in den Augen, das der andere nicht zu deuten wagte. „Guten Abend, Takuto. Wie geht es meinem Bruder heute?“

„Sehr gut, Hoheit. Er ist in der Lage gewesen, sich selbstständig anzukleiden und einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen.“

„Das ist wirklich sehr erfreulich.“ Koji wandte sich abrupt ab und ließ Takuto einfach stehen. Es sah beinahe nach einer Flucht aus und genau das war es auch. Immer wenn er mit dem jungen Mann sprach, hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich und manchmal wünschte er sich, den anderen einfach zu berühren, seinen wunderschönen Körper mit seinen Händen zu erkunden und ihn dann zu nehmen. Aber das war nur ein Wunschtraum, denn obwohl er als Prinz durchaus das Recht gehabt hätte, sich den Jungen in sein Bett zu holen, wäre dieser gleich darauf von seinem Vater aus den Diensten des Hofes entfernt worden. Das wollte Koji nicht riskieren. Jetzt konnte er ihn wenigstens noch von weitem bewundern, wohingegen er den Verlust von Takutos Nähe nicht verwunden hätte.

In seinen Gemächern ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Eigentlich hätte er sich in diesem Augenblick mit den morgigen Reiseziel beschäftigen sollen, doch er kannte die Details bereits auswendig.

Die nördlichen Provinzen wurden seit Jahrhunderten von der Familie Shibuya beherrscht, die dort als weise und großzügige Herrscher bekannt waren. Dann war der Krieg gekommen und die Shibuyas hatten, wie so viele andere, auf der Seite des alten Königs gekämpft. Als sich abzeichnete, dass sie den Krieg verlieren würden, hatten sie um Gnade gebeten. Ihre Ländereien hatten sie ihre zwar behalten können, doch sie waren die Vasallen des neuen Herrschers geworden und von ihm abhängig. Aber sie lebten noch, was man von vielen anderen der alten Adelsfamilien nicht sagen konnte. Die meisten waren als abschreckendes Beispiel hingerichtet worden.

Koji drehte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen. Gleich darauf war er eingeschlafen.

 

~~~

 

„Madoka...“ Katsumi setzte sich leise an das Bett seiner Schwester und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt mit trauriger Miene. Der Arzt war gerade gegangen und nach allem, was er sagte, gab es mit jedem Tag, den seine Schwester bewußtlos blieb, immer weniger Hoffnung, dass sie noch einmal aufwachen würde.

„Sag, was träumst du?“ Der Junge streichelte eine Haarsträhne beiseite und beugte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu drücken. „Warum kann ich dich nicht erreichen? Bin ich nicht stark genug? Ist meine Liebe nicht stark genug?“

Schweigend starrte er auf die reglosen Züge des Mädchens und plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Sein Vater hatte recht. Der König war ein gewissenloser Tyrann und vielleicht würde er sogar Madoka töten lassen, nur weil sie das Pech gehabt hatte, krank zu werden.

„Ich hoffe, ich kann dich würdig vertreten“, flüsterte Katsumi ihr leise ins Ohr, ehe er sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, um wie fast jede Nacht am Bett seiner Schwester zu wachen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Da kommen sie!“

Der Statthalter fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er den Ruf des Dieners hörte, den er auf den Turm geschickt hatte, um nach dem König Ausschau zu halten. Er war nervöser als er zugeben wollte, vor allen Dingen, weil er im letzten Augenblick Angst vor seiner eigenen Courage bekommen hatte.

Sein Blick irrte zu seinem Sohn, der in ein dunkelblaues Samtkleid gehüllt, neben ihm stand und mit steinerner Miene die immer näher kommenden Reiter beobachtete. Sein kurzes Haar hatten die Kammerzofen seiner Tochter mit einem Schleier bedeckt, der sein blasses Gesicht einrahmte und ihn tatsächlich wie ein Mädchen aussehen ließ.

„Mach mir keine Schande, Katsumi! Hörst du? Paß genau auf, was du sagst. Eine Panne können wir uns nicht leisten.“

Seine Warnung verhallte ungehört, denn in diesem Augenblick erreichten die ersten Reiter das Tor der Burg und der Herold kündete von der Ankunft des Königs.

 

~~~

 

„Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim, Euer Hoheit!“ Der Statthalter verbeugte sich so tief, dass er beinahe mit dem Kopf den Boden berührte und wartete, bis der König ihm zu verstehen gab, er könne sich erheben.

„Ihr wißt, warum ich hier bin, Shibuya. Verschwendet nicht meine kostbare Zeit mit unnötigen Höflichkeitsfloskeln.“ Der König ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Höflinge gleiten und blieb schließlich auf Katsumi haften, der mit gesenktem Kopf einige Meter hinter seinem Vater darauf wartete, dem König vorgestellt zu werden. „Ist sie das?!“

Der Statthalter nickte hastig und winkte Katsumi, näher zu kommen. Dieser folgte der Aufforderung mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Vor seinem Herrscher sank er in einen tiefen Knicks und betete stumm, dass alles gutgehen möge. Plötzlich umklammerte eine kräftige Hand sein Kinn und zwang ihn, dem Blick des Königs zu begegnen.

„Hübsch. Aber ist sie auch kräftig genug, um meinem Sohn viele Kinder zu gebären? Sie scheint mir ein wenig mager.“ Der König bemerkte die leichte Röte, die Katsumi bei diesen Worten in die Wangen stieg und grinste. „Ich setzte einfach mal voraus, dass Eure Tochter noch Jungfrau ist?“

„Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort, um diese Frage zu erörtern!“, entgegnete der Statthalter empört, doch der König hatte sein Opfer bereits losgelassen.

„Wir werden später alles weitere klären. Jetzt will ich mir aber erst einmal den Reisestaub abwaschen.“

Niemandem fiel auf, dass Katsumi sich der kleinen Gruppe gar nicht erst anschloss, sondern die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlug. Er musste jetzt einfach ein wenig allein sein und auch wenn sein Vater ihm verboten hatte, während des Besuchs des Königs irgendetwas zu tun, was dessen Mißtrauen erregen könnte, er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus.

Seine Schritten führten ihn zum Stall. Unbemerkt sattelte er sein Pferd und führte es hinaus. Dann zog er seinen Rock über die Knie nach oben und schwang sich in den Sattel. Gleich darauf passierte er das Tor und ließ seine Sorgen für unbestimmte Zeit hinter sich.

 

~~~

 

Koji war ziemlich schlechter Laune. Die Verhandlungen mit dem Statthalter dauerten nun schon über zwei Stunden, doch seine Braut hatte er bisher nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Dabei war trotz seines Unwillens dieser Heirat gegenüber ziemlich neugierig auf die Frau, die sein Vater für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Er musterte den Statthalter unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hervor gründlich und kam zu dem Schluß, dass das Mädchen wohl mehr nach ihrer Mutter kam. Glücklicherweise, konnte man da nur sagen.

„Dann ist wohl alles geklärt.“ Der Statthalter goß seinem Gast eigenhändig das nächste Glas Wein ein und lehnte sich merklich entspannt zurück. Als das Treffen begonnen hatte, war er so nervös gewesen, dass Koji sich unwillkürlich fragte, was er vor ihnen verheimlichte. Jetzt war es genau das Gegenteil. Der Statthalter war so erleichtert, dass diese Veränderung fast greifbar war.

Koji warf seinem Vater einen kurzen Blick zu und fand dort bestätigt, was er schon vermutet hatte. Der König hatte das merkwürdige Verhalten des Mannes auch bemerkt und würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.

„Nicht ganz.“ Die Stimme des Königs stoppte den Statthalter mitten in der Bewegung. „Ich möchte gern Eure Tochter sprechen. Jetzt gleich.“

Plötzlich war die nervöse Anspannung wieder da, die erst wenige Minuten zuvor von dem Statthalter abgefallen war und nun wurden der König und sein Sohn erst recht mißtrauisch. „Madoka wird tun, was ich ihr befehle. Wir sollten sie nicht mit den Einzelheiten des Ehevertrages belasten.“

„Ich will sie auf der Stelle sehen.“ Das milde Lächeln des Königs jagte dem anderen einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. „Sonst könnte ich noch auf den Gedanken kommen, Ihr wolltet etwas vor mir verbergen.“

„Nein! Nein, keine Sorge! Ich verheimliche Euch nichts...“ Der Statthalter sprang auf und stürzte zur Tür, wo er einen der Diener damit beauftragte, seine Tochter zu holen. Glücklicherweise hatte er einige besonders vertrauenswürdige Diener eingeweiht, so dass diese entsprechend reagierten.

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da erschien Katsumi im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters, immer noch in das blaue Gewand gekleidet, mit dem er den König empfangen hatte. Nur das sein Kleid diesmal von einigen dunklen Flecken geziert wurde, die auf der linken Seite des Rockes ein eigenwilliges Muster bildeten. Der Statthalter zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was zum Teufel hast du angestellt?!“, entfuhr es ihm, ehe ihm einfiel, dass der König jedes seiner Worte mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgte.

Katsumi zuckte erschrocken zusammen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Kleid. Dann lächelte er seinen Vater strahlend an und meinte: „Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen.“

„Vom Pferd gefallen?! Bist du verrückt geworden, ausgerechnet heute auszureiten?!“ Der Statthalter ballte wütend die Fäuste und Koji erkannte, dass nicht viel fehlte und er hätte seine Tochter geschlagen. Auch wenn er Frauen im allgemeinen nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, dies konnte er nicht zulassen. Rasch stand er auf und trat zwischen die beiden.

„Ich bin erfreut Euch kennenzulernen, Lady Madoka.“ Koji nahm die Hand des wie erstarrt dastehenden Mädchens und führte sie an seine Lippen. Dabei fielen ihm einige Schwielen auf, die normalerweise nur die Hände von Schwertkämpfern zierten... Ehe er diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, trat sein Vater neben ihn und musterte Katsumi mit durchdringenden Blicken.

Obwohl innerlich vor Angst zitternd, hielt Katsumi den blauen Augen des Königs stand und weigerte sich, den Blick zu senken. Sein Vater schloß die Augen und begann lautlos zu beten. Er kannte diesen Blick in den Augen des Königs nur zu gut. Das letzte Mal, als er einen seiner Vasallen mit solch einem Blick bedacht hatte, war dieser wenige Sekunden später vom Schwert des Königs durchbohrt worden.

„Du bist also Madoka?“

Katsumi runzelte kurz die Stirn, sagte aber nichts darauf. Seiner Ansicht nach verdiente eine offensichtlich rhetorische Frage keine Antwort.

„Komm schon, Mädchen. Sag etwas, sonst denke ich noch, du wärst stumm!“

„Und was wünscht Ihr zu hören, mein Herr?“ Katsumi kämpfte darum, ruhig zu bleiben. Alles in ihm schrie danach, diesem aufgeblasenen Emporkömmling zu sagen, wohin er sich seine Hochzeit stecken konnte. Doch das hätte bedeutet, sein Leben wegzuwerfen. Und was noch schlimmer war, wahrscheinlich auch das seiner Schwester und seines Vaters. „Sobald Ihr mir eine echte Frage stellt werde ich sie beantworten.“

„Madoka!“ Dem Statthalter wurde flau. Wieso konnte dieser verdammte Bengel nicht einfach den Mund halten? Seine Schwester hätte gewußt, wann es an der Zeit war, sich still und bescheiden zu geben.

Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung lachte der König auf einmal amüsiert auf und klopfte dem Statthalter heftig auf die Schulter. „Ich hatte schon Angst, Ihr wolltet uns ein verschrecktes Mäuschen andrehen! Aber glücklicherweise scheine ich mich geirrt zu haben. Die Kleine hat Temperament!“

„Ihr seid nicht... verärgert?“, fragte der Statthalter mit schwacher Stimme nach und rieb sich verstohlen seine schmerzende Schulter.

„Natürlich nicht! Dieses Mädchen ist die zukünftige Königin dieses Landes. Sie sollte einen starken Willen und Durchsetzungsvermögen haben.“ Der König fasste Katsumis am Arm und zog diesen näher zu sich heran. Er ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die schlanke Gestalt vor ihm streichen und grinste. „Diese Eigenschaften wird sie auf ihre Kinder vererben und da mein Sohn ebenfalls sehr willensstark und mitunter ziemlich stur ist, werden meine Enkel...“

Aufgeregte Stimmen näherten sich dem Arbeitszimmer des Statthalters und plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine der zahlreichen Dienerinnen, die sich um seine Tochter kümmerten, stürzte atemlos herein.

„Verzeiht... aber Lady Madoka...“

„Was ist mit ihr?! Was ist mit meiner Schwester?!“ Das er sich in diesem Augenblick verraten hatte, fiel Katsumi gar nicht auf. Hinter ihm sank sein Vater beinahe bewußtlos auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Nach einem Blick auf das ernste Gesicht der Dienerin fühlte der Junge, wie eine eisige Hand nach seinem Herzen griff. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen schlanken Körper. Er musste die alles zerstörenden Worte nicht hören, er wusste sie bereits.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es geht ihr schlechter. Der Arzt sagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich den morgigen Tag nicht erleben wird.“

Katsumis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sekundenlang stand er einfach nur da, dann raffte er seine Röcke zusammen und flüchtete hinaus.


	3. Chapter 3

Katsumi achtete nicht auf die verwunderten Blicke der Dienstboten, die ihn von allen Seiten trafen, als er mit wehenden Röcken über den Flur hastete und schließlich atemlos das Zimmer seiner Schwester erreichte.

„Wo ist sie? Wie geht es ihr?!“, fragte er den Arzt, kaum dass er den Raum betreten hatte und spähte voller Sorge an dem Mann vorbei auf das Bett, wo seine Schwester immer noch reglos in den Kissen ruhte. Doch als er sich ihr nähern wollte, trat der dunkel gekleidete Mann ihm in den Weg. „Was soll das? Laßt mich zu ihr! Bitte!“

„Beruhigt Euch!“ Der Arzt brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er in der aufgeregten jungen Frau den Bruder seiner Patientin erkannt hatte. Verwundert nahm er dessen ungewöhnliches Erscheinungsbild zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts dazu. Was die Herrschaften trieben war ihre Angelegenheit. Da mischte man sich besser nicht ein, wenn man seinen Kopf auf den Schultern behalten wollte. Es würde schon alles seine Richtigkeit haben.

„Aber Madoka...“ Katsumi versuchte wieder, sich an dem Mann vorbeizudrängeln, doch auf einmal fand er sich in einem Sessel wieder, mit den Händen des Arztes auf seinen Schultern, die ihn unerbittlich in die weichen Polster drückten.

„Ganz ruhig, Junge. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Deiner Schwester ging es zwischenzeitlich ein wenig schlechter, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, um durchzudrehen. Ich weiß nicht, was man dir erzählt hat, aber sie lebt und das wird vorerst auch so bleiben.“

Katsumi sah sich nach der Dienerin um, die in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters gekommen war, doch sie war nirgendwo zu sehen. „Aber man hat uns doch erzählt, sie läge im Sterben!“

Der Arzt runzelte wütend die Stirn. „So ein Unsinn! Da hat jemand etwas falsch verstanden, Junge. Am Zustand deiner Schwester hat sich nichts verändert. Sie ist immer noch bewusstlos, aber ansonsten...“ Er hob kurz die Schultern und wiederholte dann: „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Ich hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet.“ Katsumi atmete erleichtert aus und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Auch noch Madoka zu verlieren könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich liebe meine Schwester über alles. Wenn sie stirbt, dann weiß ich nicht, was ich tue.“

Eine sanfte Berührung auf seinem Haar ließ ihn aufsehen. Seine Augen suchten den ruhigen Blick des Arztes und obwohl Katsumi wusste, was dieser sagen würde, tat es dennoch weh, der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht einfach, aber du musst die Realität akzeptieren. Die Krankheit deiner Schwester ist unheilbar. Irgendwann wird sie so geschwächt sein, dass sie stirbt.“

„Ich will aber nicht, dass sie stirbt!“ Dieses Eingeständnis kam so leise, dass der Arzt Mühe hatte, den Jungen zu verstehen. „Ich brauche sie. Nach Mutters Tod ist Madoka das einzige, was mir geblieben ist!“

Mitleidig kniete der Arzt sich neben dem Sessel des Jungen auf den Boden und nahm dessen zitternde Hände in seine. „Niemand kann das ihm vorherbestimmte Schicksal ändern. Ich nicht und du auch nicht. Damit mußt du... damit müßt Ihr Euch abfinden“, korrigierte der Arzt sich rasch. Erst jetzt war ihm aufgefallen, wie ungebührlich er sich in den letzten Minuten verhalten hatte. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, den Sohn seines Herrn wie einen Gleichgestellten zu behandeln?

Katsumi war das völlig egal. Er wischte die angedeutete Entschuldigung des Arztes mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung beiseite und stand auf. „Ich lege keinen Wert auf Förmlichkeiten. Alles, was mir am Herzen liegt, ist das Wohl meiner Schwester.“

„Ich kann Euch keine Heilung versprechen, aber ich kann versuchen, ihre letzten Tage so angenehm wie möglich zu machen.“

„Ein ehrlicher Arzt. Welch seltener Anblick“, warf eine leicht amüsierte Stimme von der Tür her ein. „Ich hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass Ihr den Zustand Eurer Patientin beschönigt.“

Erschrocken drehte Katsumi sich um. Das konnte doch nicht... Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Es war tatsächlich Prinz Koji, der im Türrahmen lehnte und die sich vor seinen Augen abspielende Szene aufmerksam verfolgte.

Katsumi wurde blaß, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Der Prinz musste ihm gefolgt sein. Aber warum? Seine Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander. War es reine Neugier, die den Prinzen hierher getrieben hatte oder gab es einen anderen Grund für dieses plötzliche Interesse?

Ihm fiel ein, wie überstürzt er das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters verlassen hatte und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt. Kein Wunder, dass der Prinz ihm gefolgt war. Er hatte ihn ja geradezu mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ob er fliehen sollte? Doch was wurde dann aus Madoka?

Verzweifelt suchte Katsumi nach einem Ausweg, doch irgendwie wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Jeder Erklärungsversuch konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Doch was blieb sonst? Unbewußt wanderte sein Blick zur Tür.

Koji fing diesen Blick auf und handelte unverzüglich. Rasch trat er vor und drängte Katsumi wieder in den Sessel zurück, wobei er gleichzeitig nach dessen Hand griff und diese unerbittlich festhielt. „Wie wäre es, wenn Ihr mir zunächst einmal sagt, wer Ihr wirklich seid?“

Katsumi sah verlegen zu Boden. Sollte er dem Prinzen wirklich die Wahrheit sagen? War es da nicht einfacher und weitaus gnädiger, direkt aus dem nächsten Fenster zu springen?

Als klar wurde, dass Katsumi nicht antworten würde, runzelte Koji leicht verärgert die Stirn. „Nun? Wollt Ihr nicht antworten oder könnt Ihr nicht?“ Unwillkürlich verstärkte sich sein Griff und Katsumi stöhnte gequält auf, sagte aber immer noch nichts.

Rettung nahte ausgerechnet in Gestalt des Arztes. Dieser hatte das ganze mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtet und konnte die offensichtliche Qual, die sich auf Katsumis Gesicht widerspiegelte, einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

„Vergebt mir, Eure Hoheit, aber darf ich Euch bitten, dieses Gespräch an einem anderen Ort weiterzuführen? Meine Patientin braucht absolute Ruhe.“

Für einige Sekunden schien es, als würde Koji den Arzt ignorieren, doch dann gab er Katsumi frei und trat zurück. Dieser seufzte erleichtert auf und rieb sich das misshandelte Handgelenk, wobei er Koji einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, der diesen jedoch ziemlich kalt ließ.

„Was fehlt ihr denn?“ Koji trat an dem Arzt vorbei ans Bett und betrachtete das Mädchen in den Kissen nachdenklich. Er beugte sich vor und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Katsumi stieß einen erstickten Laut aus und schien aufspringen zu wollen, doch eine kurze Geste des Arztes hielt ihn davon ab. Dieser näherte sich nun auch dem Bett und drängte den Prinzen langsam, aber bestimmt beiseite.

„Lady Madoka leidet am Schlaffieber“, war alles, was er sagte, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Jeder kannte die unheimliche Krankheit, bei der die Betroffenen zunächst Fieber bekamen und dann, wenn das Fieber endlich nachließ, in tiefe eine Bewusstlosigkeit fielen aus der sie nie wieder erwachten.

„Also gibt es keine Hoffnung für sie“, stellte Koji nüchtern fest und richtete seine kalten blauen Augen wieder auf Katsumi, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte.

„Nein.“ Katsumi stieß daraufhin einen erstickten Laut aus, doch der Arzt achtete nicht weiter darauf. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Prinzen gerichtet, der ihn interessiert ansah. „Ich weiß, es klingt hart, aber ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, die Wahrheit zu verleugnen.“

„Eine seltene Einstellung in Eurem Gewerbe.“

„Ich sehe die Dinge so, wie sie wirklich sind“, stellte der Arzt ungerührt fest und trat näher ans Bett heran. „Bitte entschuldigt mich jetzt, ich muss mich um meine Patientin kümmern.“

„Natürlich.“ Koji wandte sich abrupt ab und umfasste Katsumis Arm mit festem Griff, um ihn schließlich ziemlich unsanft aus dem Sessel zu zerren. „Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang. Die frische Luft wird Euch bestimmt gut tun!“

„Wartet! Ich...“ Katsumis Protest verhallte ungehört, als er hilflos hinter dem Prinzen herstolperte. „Laßt mich los!“

Wieder bot sich den Bediensteten ein interessantes Bild, als diese mit amüsierten Blicken das ungleiche Paar verfolgten, das gleich darauf im Garten verschwand.

 

~~~

 

„Also? Wer seid Ihr wirklich?“

Katsumi musterte interessiert den sorgfältig geharkten Kiesweg, der sich wie ein schmales weißes Band durch den dunkelgrünen Rasen wand und schwieg.

„Ich warte.“ Koji war allmählich am Ende seines Geduldsfadens angelangt und die verstockte Haltung seines Gegenübers machte es nicht besser. Der Wunsch, alle Antworten aus dem schmalen Körper heraus zu schütteln wurde mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker und Koji fragte sich, wie lange er dieser Versuchung wohl noch würde widerstehen können.

Katsumi seufzte lautlos und sah unter gesenkten Wimpern zu dem Prinzen auf. Ein Entkommen war unmöglich und doch weigerte sich irgendetwas in seinem Inneren immer noch, die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen. Ob es nun Scham über die peinliche Situation war, in der er sich gerade befand oder die Angst um seine Familie hätte er in diesem Augenblick noch nicht einmal sagen können.

„Wenn Ihr nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden meine Frage beantwortet...“, sagte Koji mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme und erzielte endlich eine Reaktion. Nur war es nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

„Was dann?!“, fauchte Katsumi den Prinzen gereizt an und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dass dieser ihn um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte, schien ihn nicht zu beeindrucken. Koji blinzelte überrascht, sagte aber nichts. Er erhielt auch keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn Katsumi hatte endgültig genug. Er hatte genug davon, seinen Vater bei dessen irrsinnigen Plänen zu unterstützen, hatte endgültig genug, vor einem König im Staub zu kriechen, der seine Hochachtung gar nicht verdiente und abgesehen davon war ihm mittlerweile alles egal. Madoka würde ohnehin sterben, was nutzte es da, sich weiterhin zu verbiegen?

„Beruhigt Euch!“ Erst als Koji ihn an den Schultern faßte und grob durchschüttelte wurde es Katsumi klar, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in das kalte Gesicht des Prinzen und erwartete, für seine anmaßenden Worte umgehend bestraft zu werden. Doch was dann geschah, traf ihn so unvorbereitet, dass sein Verstand erst nach einigen Sekunden erfaßte, was seine Lippen ihm meldeten...

Koji küsste ihn.

Und es war bei weitem kein sanfter Kuss. Im Gegenteil. Gnadenlos presste sich der unnachgiebige Mund des Prinzen gegen seine Lippen, zwang diese mit seiner Zunge auseinander und nahm gleich darauf die warme, feuchte Höhle dahinter in Besitz.

Verspätet versuchte Katsumi den Prinzen von sich zu stoßen, doch dieser schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, mit seiner Zunge jeden einzelnen Winkel seines Mundes zu erkunden. Starke Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern und auf einmal verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen.

Mit einem erstickten Keuchen landete Katsumi rücklings im Gras, dann war Koji auch schon über ihm und küsste ihn erneut, wobei seine Hände ihn langsam durch den schweren Stoff seines Kleides zu streicheln begannen.

„Nein...“ Katsumi stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Brust des Prinzen, doch es war sinnlos. Gegen den wesentlich größeren und schwereren Prinzen hatte er keinerlei Chance. „Was fällt Euch ein? Laßt mich los!“

Koji gönnte ihm noch nicht einmal eine Antwort. Statt dessen drückte er seine Hüften gegen Katsumis und stutzte.

„Was zum...?“

Ohne zu zögern schlug er Katsumis Rock hoch und schob dessen Unterkleider beiseite. Was er sah, ließ ihn reglos, mit ungläubig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, neben seinem Opfer im Gras verharren.

Scham färbte Katsumis Wangen glühend rot, als er sich seiner würdelosen Position bewußt wurde und er schloß die Augen, um wenigstens den Ausdruck beginnenden Ekels nicht ertragen zu müssen, den er sicherlich jeden Augenblick von der Miene des Prinzen würde ablesen können.

„Ihr seid ein Mann?!“ Koji konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben. Wieso war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass mit dieser jungen Frau etwas nicht stimmte? Niemals zuvor war er sich so blöd vorkommen. Warum musste gerade ihm so etwas passieren?

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Katsumi kam zu dem Schluß, dass verstecken nun wirklich keinen Sinn mehr hatte und richtete sich langsam auf. Ebenso langsam bedeckte er seine Blöße und zog seinen Rock wieder herunter. „Es tut mir leid. Ihr hättest es niemals erfahren sollen.“

„Dann wollte man mir also einen Mann andrehen?“ Mit plötzlich aufflammender Wut packte Koji Katsumis Handgelenk und verdrehte ihm brutal den Arm. „Was ist das für ein widerliches Spiel?!“

„Laßt los! Ihr tut mir weh!“, schrie Katsumi auf, als der Schmerz einer Welle gleich durch seinen Arm bis hinauf zur Schulter schoß. „Mit Euch hat die ganze Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun!“

„Das erklärt Ihr wohl besser.“ Koji lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und Katsumi atmete erleichtert auf. „Wenn nicht ich das Opfer dieses kindischen Streiches werden sollte, wer dann?“

Katsumi schwieg kurz und ordnete seine Gedanken, dann erzählte er dem Prinzen ausnahmslos alles. Als er geendet hatte, konnte Koji nur fassungslos den Kopf schütteln.

„Und Ihr habt wirklich gedacht, dieser Schwindel würde nicht auffliegen? Wie naiv kann man sein?“

„Manchmal ist mein Vater ein wenig...“

„Dann seid Ihr sein Sohn? Wie war noch der Name... Katsumi, nicht wahr?“ Koji erinnerte sich vage, diese Information vor ihrer Abreise von den unermüdlichen Beratern seines Vaters erhalten zu haben. Der Junge nickte knapp und fuhr hastig fort: „Es lag niemals in der Absicht meines Vaters, Euch bloßzustellen. Er war nur besorgt...“

„Euer Vater ist ein Idiot“, unterbrach Koji ihn mit schonungsloser Offenheit und gönnte sich das Vergnügen, Katsumi schon wieder erröten zu sehen. Diesmal allerdings vor Wut. „Ich könnte Euch für dieses Narrenspiel hinrichten lassen, ist Euch das eigentlich klar?“

„Ja. Es ist mir durchaus bewußt. Und ich erwarte auch keine Gnade. Aber bitte...bitte verschont meine Schwester und unsere Bediensteten! Laßt sie nicht für einen Fehler büßen, den allein mein Vater und ich zu verantworten haben!“ Katsumi sah den Prinzen so flehend an, dass dieser gegen seinen Willen gerührt war. ‚Er hat schöne Augen‘, schoß ihm unwillkürlich durch den Sinn und mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ihr habt einen Narren aus mir gemacht und ich hasse es, wenn man mich auf den Arm nimmt!“

„Bitte! Ich tue alles, was Ihr verlangt!“, bettelte Katsumi und kniete sich vor dem Prinzen auf den Rasen. „Ganz gleich, was Ihr fordert, ich werde darauf eingehen!“

„Wirklich alles?“ In Kojis Kopf formte sich ein Gedanke. Dieser Gedanke war so abenteuerlich, so gefährlich, dass er beinahe davor zurückgeschreckt wäre, seine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Aber nur beinahe. „Heiratet mich.“

„Wie.. was?!“ Katsumi zuckte zurück, überzeugt davon, dass der Prinz plötzlich den Verstand verloren hatte. „Heiraten?“

Koji lächelte ihn fast schon liebevoll an und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Katsumis Wange. „Es wäre zu unser beider Vorteil. Wenn Ihr weiterhin vorgebt, eine Frau zu sein und mich heiratet, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass mein Vater Eure Familie unbehelligt läßt. Euer kleiner Betrug wird keinerlei Konsequenzen haben. Weder für Euren Vater, noch für Eure Schwester.“

„Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor? Ich kann Euch doch nicht heiraten!“ Allmählich gelangte Katsumi zu der Überzeugung, ausnahmslos von Verrückten umgeben zu sein. Das Koji ihn weiterhin anlächelte, machte die ganze Sache nicht besser. „Was versprecht Ihr Euch von diesem wahnsinnigen Einfall?“

„Was ich davon habe, geht Euch nichts an. Antwortet nur mit ja oder nein.“ Koji war nicht gewillt, seine Überlegungen mit diesem ihm völlig fremden jungen Mann zu teilen. „Mein Angebot sieht folgendermaßen aus: Wir heiraten und Eure Familie lebt weiterhin glücklich und zufrieden. Nach einigen Monaten werden wir die Ehe annullieren lassen, da sich herausstellen wird, dass Ihr unfruchtbar seid. Ihr werdet nach Hause zurückgeschickt und niemand wird Euch jemals wieder behelligen.“

‚Das träume ich nur.‘ Katsumi schüttelte den Kopf. Das ganze klang einfach zu verrückt um wahr zu sein. „Das wird niemals funktionieren.“

„Oh doch. Das wird es. Ihr gebt eine wunderschöne junge Frau ab.“ Koji kam wieder einmal in den Genuß, sein Gegenüber erröten zu sehen. Es stand ihm ausnehmend gut.

„Euer Vater weiß, dass ich nicht meine Schwester bin. Er wird fragen, warum Ihr jemanden heiraten wollt, der Euch betrügen wollte.“ Katsumis Versuch, den Prinzen von seiner Idee abzubringen, verhallte ungehört.

„Laßt das mal meine Sorge sein.“ Koji stand auf und zog Katsumi mit einer raschen Bewegung auf die Füße. „Also, was ist?“

Katsumi betrachtete nachdenklich die dicht stehenden Bäume, welche den Garten umgrenzten und kam zu dem Schluß, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Auch wenn es niemals funktionieren würde, er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Das war er seiner Familie schuldig. „In Ordnung.“

„Sehr schön. Dann laßt uns hineingehen und meinen Vater von unserer Verlobung in Kenntnis setzen.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Lady Madoka ist also ernstlich krank? Merkwürdig. Mir schien sie ganz munter.“

Der Statthalter zuckte zusammen, als die schneidende Stimme des Königs ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er an seinem Kragen entlang, doch die Lockerung des fest um seinen Hals liegenden Stoffes brachte ihm keine Erleichterung.

„Ich bin sicher, Ihr könnt mir diese kleine Unstimmigkeit hinreichend erklären.“ Der König hatte beiläufig die Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes gelegt und musterte den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Mann mit gespanntem Interesse.

„Euer Hoheit... bitte verzeiht!“ Der Statthalter hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl und robbte auf den Knien zu seinem König, der rasch aufstand und mit einer heftigen Bewegung sein Gewand aus den Händen des Mannes befreite. „Ich wollte Euch nicht betrügen!“

„Das Ihr mich betrogen habt, ist eine unumstößliche Tatsache“, stellte der König mit samtweicher Stimme fest und ein trügerisches Lächeln erhellte seine Züge. „Ihr wisst, welche Strafe darauf steht.“

„Bitte...! Ich war verzweifelt!“ Der Statthalter wusste, wenn ihm nicht eine wirklich gute Erklärung einfiel, hatte er sein Leben verwirkt. Voller Panik zermarterte er sich das Hirn, doch es wollte ihm partout keine Lösung einfallen.

Der König schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Wer war das Mädchen, das Ihr für Eure Tochter ausgegeben habt?“

„N...niemand...“, stammelte Shibuya hastig hervor, doch der König packte in am Kragen seines Gewandes und schüttelte ihn unbeherrscht durch.

„Wieso dann hat sie gesagt, Lady Madoka sei ihre Schwester? Was zum Teufel verbergt Ihr vor mir?!“

„Ich...ich...“ Der Statthalter suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg. Er konnte doch unmöglich die Wahrheit beichten! Der König würde noch nicht einmal abwarten, bis ihm ein ordentlicher Prozess gemacht wurde. Er würde hier und jetzt den Kopf verlieren.

„Ihr habt es so gewollt.“ Mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung zog der König sein Schwert aus der Scheide und legte dem unglücklichen Statthalter die Klinge unter den Hals. Dieser schluckte heftig, wobei sein Adamsapfel panisch auf und ab hüpfte und öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Mit einem verächtlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat der König einen Schritt zurück und hob sein Schwert ein wenig höher, doch bevor er mit einem sauberen Schlag den Kopf des Statthalters von seinen Schultern trennen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür in seinem Rücken und sein Sohn fragte ruhig: „Was tut Ihr da, Vater?“

Die unbeteiligte Stimme seines Sohnes rief den König in die Gegenwart zurück und er beschloss, die Bestrafung des Mannes noch ein wenig aufzuschieben. Vielleicht konnte Koji Licht in das Dunkel bringen. Schließlich war er der jungen Frau gefolgt und wie er seinen Sohn kannte, hatte er sie nicht entkommen lassen.

In diesem Augenblick trat Koji beiseite trat und er fand seine Vermutung bestätigt, als das Mädchen den Raum betrat und vor ihm auf die Knie sank.

„Verzeiht mir, Euer Majestät. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht, Euch zu betrügen.“ Obwohl Katsumi am liebsten davongelaufen wäre, zwang er sich dazu, dem König gerade in die Augen zu blicken. Als er dort einer beängstigenden Mischung aus Zorn und verletztem Stolz begegnete, senkte er rasch den Kopf.

„Darf ich Euch die Nichte des Statthalters vorstellen, Vater?“ Koji entschloß sich, die ganze Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Wer konnte schon sagen, was geschah, wenn er das Katsumi oder diesem inkompetenten Statthalter überließ? Sein Plan würde wahrscheinlich scheitern, ehe er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. „Lady Aliena hat mir alles gebeichtet. Ihr Onkel war zu feige, uns von der Krankheit seiner Tochter zu erzählen und hoffte, niemand würde den Tausch bemerken.“

„Seine Nichte, hm?“ Der König stieß den Statthalter mit einem angewiderten Laut von sich und richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die junge Frau zu seinen Füßen. „Wie kommt es dann, dass ich noch nie von ihr gehört habe?“

„Meine Eltern starben, als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, Euer Hoheit. Mein Onkel war so freundlich, mich zusammen mit seiner Tochter aufziehen zu lassen“, warf Katsumi rasch ein und wagte es, nochmals aufzusehen. Diesmal war der Blick des Königs eindeutig milder gestimmt und der Junge atmete erleichtert auf. Vielleicht wurde doch noch alles gut.

„Tatsächlich?“ Der König richtete seinen Blick auf den Statthalter, der immer noch wie gelähmt auf dem Boden kniete. „Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage, warum ich niemals von ihr gehört habe. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wurde ihr Name nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt. In keinem einzigen Bericht.“

„Nun ja... ich dachte nicht... ich meine, ich wollte nicht...“, stammelte der Statthalter orientierungslos und Koji öffnete schon den Mund, um einzuspringen, doch Katsumi war schneller. Mit einem leisen Räuspern zog er die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs wieder auf sich und warf diesem unter langen Wimpern einen unschuldig-verlegenen Blick zu.

„Verzeiht meinem Onkel, Euer Hoheit. Aber er hat mich niemals erwähnt, da ich den Wunsch hege, sobald wie möglich in ein Kloster einzutreten. Ich wäre längst fort, ginge es meiner Cousine nicht so schlecht.“ Die Tränen, die ihm bei der Erwähnung seiner Schwester in die Augen traten, musste er noch nicht einmal spielen. Als er diesmal aufsah, entdeckte er beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid in der sonst so strengen Miene des Königs.

„Ein Kloster?!“ Der König schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Was soll so ein hübsches junges Ding in einem Kloster?!“

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen“, mischte Koji sich urplötzlich ein, der verhindern wollte, dass Katsumi noch mehr zu dem Thema sagte. „Das mit dem Kloster hat sich erledigt. Ich werde Aliena heiraten.“

In die darauf folgende Stille sagte der König mit gefährlich leiser Stimme: „Das erklärst du mir besser, mein Junge. Wie kommst du darauf, du könntest selbst entscheiden, wen du heiratest? Was ist mit Madoka?“

„Madoka leidet am Schlaffieber, Vater. Sie wird mir niemals die Frau sein können, die ich brauche.“ Koji legte Katsumi die Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn vorsorglich fest. Wie erwartet, hatte die Erwähnung des Zustandes seiner Schwester Katsumi aufgeregt. Er konnte spüren, wie der Junge unter seiner Hand zitterte und sprach rasch weiter. „Aliena ist ebenso von altem Blut wie Madoka. Wir würden kein schlechtes Geschäft machen.“

Katsumi schloß die Augen und kämpfte mit Mühe den Zorn nieder, der in den letzten Sekunden in ihm hochgekocht war. Wie konnte der Prinz nur so abfällig über Madoka reden? Er tat ja so, als sei sie bereits tot. Verärgert sah er auf, doch Koji ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Das war auch etwas, das ihn aufregte. Konnten die beiden endlich aufhören, so zu tun, als sei er überhaupt nicht anwesend? Es war beleidigend, wie ein Gegenstand behandelt zu werden.

„Oh.“ Der König musterte seinen Sohn nachdenklich, sah denn auf Katsumi hinunter und wandte sich brüsk ab. „Verschwindet. Ich will mit meinem Sohn allein reden.“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Katsumi bemerkte, dass er gemeint war. Rasch stand er auf und sein Vater tat es ihm eilig nach. Doch der Statthalter hatte immer noch nicht begriffen, dass sein Leben immer noch an einem seidenen Faden hing und blieb beinahe neugierig stehen, während er König und Prinz dabei zuhörte, wie sie über die neueste Idee des Prinzen diskutierten.

„Kommt schon!“, zischte Katsumi ihm leise zu und zerrte verzweifelt am Arm seines Vaters. Nach kurzem Widerstand gelang es ihm, diesen zur Tür zu bugsieren. Endlich schien auch der Statthalter einzusehen, dass es besser war, seinen Herrscher allein zu lassen und folgte seinem Sohn hinaus.

 

~~~

 

„Bist du von Sinnen?“

Koji konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte, als sein Vater ihn grob anfuhr und ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der einen Untergebenen sicherlich in ein zitterndes Häufchen Panik verwandelt hätte. Doch der Prinz hatte keine Angst vor seinem Vater, denn er wusste nur zu gut, dass dieser ihm niemals etwas antun würde. Nicht, nachdem seine beiden Brüder von der Thronfolge ausgeschlossen waren.

„Was ist denn? Ich dachte, ich soll heiraten!“

„Natürlich sollst du heiraten, aber die Frau die ‚ich‘ dir aussuche und nicht eine, die du selbst gewählt hast.“

„Das ist unlogisch, Vater.“ Koji ließ sich gelassen auf dem Stuhl nieder, den der Statthalter freigeräumt hatte und sah den König herausfordernd an. „Seid doch froh, dass ich mich Euren Wünschen füge. Ich habe beschlossen, Aliena zu heiraten und das werde ich auch tun. Sie gefällt mir irgendwie.“

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs. Er drehte sich seinem Sohn zu und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Sie gefällt dir? Du hast sie doch erst einmal gesehen.“

„Wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten. Aliena ziemlich temperamentvoll und hat keine Angst vor mir. Das ist ein unbestreitbarer Vorteil. Ich kann ruhige, ängstliche Frauen nicht ausstehen!“

Der König schwieg verblüfft. Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! „Bisher bist du doch allem weiblichen so weit wie möglich ausgewichen. Woher dieser Sinneswandel?“

„Nur weil ich mich auch für Männer interessiere, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich eine schöne Frau nicht zu schätzen weiß!“, gab Koji ruhig zurück und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein breites Grinsen. Er sah die Zustimmung in den Augen des Königs und beschloss, noch eins draufzusetzen. „Sie hat wunderschöne Augen, findet Ihr nicht?“

Die Mundwinkel des Königs zuckten unwillkürlich, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln erhellte seine ansonsten finsteren Züge. „Der Rest ist aber auch nicht zu verachten. Wenn ich ein paar Jährchen jünger wäre...“

Koji zog besorgt die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte aber nichts. Sein Vater fing seinen Blick auf und lachte gutmütig. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir die Kleine schon nicht wegnehmen. Schließlich geht es darum, unsere Zukunft zu sichern und dafür brauchst du endlich einen Erben. Abgesehen davon...“

An diesem Punkt schaltete Koji ab und lehnte sich entspannt zurück, um sich seinen eigenen Träumen hinzugeben. Er hatte gewonnen. Sein Vater würde der Hochzeit zustimmen. Koji grinste verhalten. Er musste nur eine angemessene Zeitspanne in den Fesseln der Ehe verbringen, dann konnte damit anfangen, seine eigenen Pläne verwirklichen.

 

~~~

 

Der Statthalter hatte sich zusammen mit seinem Sohn in dessen Zimmer zurückgezogen und machte seiner Verzweiflung mit einem ungewohnt heftigen Wutausbruch Luft.

„Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht von dir. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich einen Idioten großgezogen habe, aber dein Verhalten gegenüber dem König macht deutlich, dass es dir an Verantwortungsbewusstsein und Rücksicht fehlt. Bedeutet dir das Schicksal deiner Familie denn überhaupt nichts?“

„Bitte lasst mich erklären...“ Katsumi versuchte vergeblich, zu seinen Vater zu unterbrechen. Dieser hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern ereiferte sich immer mehr.

„Wie kann man nur auf solch eine wahnsinnige Idee verfallen? Manchmal frage ich mich, von wem du dieses sorglose Verhalten geerbt hast! Von meiner Seite kann es unmöglich kommen! Nicht nur, dass du dich selbst in eine unmögliche Situation bringst, du riskierst auch noch mein Leben und das deiner armen Schwester!“

Wie immer, wenn jemand seine Schwester erwähnte, traten Katsumi die Tränen in die Augen. „So hört mich doch wenigstens an!“

„Weißt du überhaupt, worauf du dich da einlässt?“ Plötzlich schlug die Wut des Statthalters in Verzweiflung um. „Glaubst du im Ernst, du kannst den Prinzen heiraten und niemand wird etwas merken? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich?“

„Aber es war doch nicht meine Idee!“, machte Katsumi den sinnlosen Versuch, sich zu verteidigen.

„Nicht deine Idee? Und wenn schon! Du hättest genügend Verstand beweisen sollen, um dem Prinzen diesen wahnwitzigen Vorschlag auszureden! Denkst du denn wirklich, du könntest überzeugend eine Frau spielen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“

Katsumi verkniff sich den Hinweis, dass sein Vater noch vor wenigen Stunden etwas ganz anderes behauptet hatte und machte dem Ärger, der sich während der letzten Minuten in ihm aufgestaut hatte, mit einer wütenden Entgegnung Platz.

„Macht mir bloß keine Vorwürfe! Wenn Ihr uns nicht in diese Katastrophe hinein geritten hättet, wäre all das nicht passiert!“

„Wie sprichst du denn mit deinem Vater?! Was glaubst du undankbarer Bengel eigentlich, warum ich all das auf mich genommen habe? Ich wollte unsere Familie am Leben erhalten und nicht zu ihrem Untergang beitragen!“ Der Statthalter unterdrückte nur mit Mühe das Bedürfnis, seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Ich trage nicht zu ihrem Untergang bei!“ Katsumi sah das unberechenbare Funkeln in den Augen seines Vaters und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Der Prinz hat die Wahrheit herausgefunden und mir diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Hätte ich ablehnen und uns alle, Euch eingeschlossen, zum Tode verurteilen sollen?“

Der Statthalter holte tief Atem und presste mit unterdrückter Stimme hervor: „Ich werde zum Prinzen gehen und versuchen, vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. Ihm muss klar werden, dass er mit dieser Idee nur sich selbst schaden wird.“

Katsumi sah ihm beunruhigt hinterher, beschloss dann aber, seinen Vater in Ruhe zu lassen. Sollte er seine Erfahrungen doch selbst machen.


	5. Chapter 5

Noch einmal holte das Oberhaupt der Shibuyas tief Luft, dann klopfte er entschlossen an die Tür die zu den Privatgemächern des Prinzen führte und wartete. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal all die Argumente durch, die er anbringen wollte, um das drohende Unheil von seiner Familie abzuwenden. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass der Prinz sich der Logik seiner Beweisführung nicht würde verschließen können. Er musste einfach einsehen, dass es Wahnsinn war, Katsumi zu heiraten!

Urplötzlich flog die Tür auf und der Prinz selbst erschien auf der Schwelle. Erschrocken suchte der Statthalter nach dem Diener, der eigentlich die Tür hätte öffnen sollen, fand keinen und räusperte sich verlegen, weil dieser Bruch der normalen Gepflogenheiten ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

„Ihr kommt ungelegen.“

Unbehaglich trat Katsumis Vater von einem Bein auf das andere und warf dem Prinzen einen flehenden Blick zu. „Bitte, Euer Hoheit! Weist mich nicht ab! Ich muss mit Euch über Eure Hochzeitspläne sprechen!“

Sekundenlang starrte Koji mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf ihn herab, dann trat er beiseite und winkte dem anderen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, hielt der ältere der beiden Männer es nicht mehr aus. Hastig sprudelte er all die schönen Argumente hervor, die sich nur wenige Minuten zuvor so überzeugend angehört hatten und ihm nun merkwürdig schal in den Ohren klangen. Schließlich wusste er nichts mehr zu sagen.

Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Unbehaglich strich sich der Statthalter durch die ohnehin bereits zerzausten Haare und wartete darauf, wie der Prinz wohl auf seinen Vorschlag reagieren mochte.

Koji ließ sich Zeit. Langsam goss er sich einen Becher Wein ein und leerte diesen mit zwei tiefen Zügen, ehe er sich zu dem Statthalter umdrehte und mit gefährlich leiser Stimme fragte: „Ich soll also meinem Vater sagen, ich hätte mich gegen eine Hochzeit entschieden?“

„Es wäre für uns alle von Vorteil, Euer Hoheit. Sicherlich könnt Ihr nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, meinen ‚Sohn‘ zu heiraten.“

„Warum nicht? Er ist wunderschön.“

„Das ist wohl kaum der Punkt!“ Der Ältere war mittlerweile so verzweifelt, dass er offene Kritik an den Entscheidungen des Prinzen fällte, ohne sich dessen richtig bewusst zu werden. „Warum tut Ihr Katsumi das an? Wie könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass er monatelang in eine Rolle schlüpfen kann, von der er absolut keine Ahnung hat? Irgendwann wird man merken, dass er ein Mann ist. Denkt doch nur an den Skandal, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht käme!“

„Wollt Ihr mir etwa drohen?!“ Kojis Stimme hatte jegliche Wärme verloren und der Statthalter erkannte mit erschreckender Plötzlichkeit, dass er zu weit gegangen war.

„Nein!“ Hastig bemühte er sich, seine Worte zu mildern, ihnen die ungewollte Schärfe zu nehmen, doch es war zu spät. Die Verärgerung, die der Prinz bisher mühsam unterdrückt hatte, ließ sich nun deutlich in seinen Augen ablesen. „Ich wollte Euch nur noch einmal auf die Gefahren hinweisen, die solch eine Entscheidung mit sich bringt!“

„Zu gütig von Euch. Aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, die Situation realistisch einzuschätzen und die Vorteile überwiegen die Gefahren bei Weitem. Abgesehen davon bin ich Euch nun wirklich keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, denn schließlich wart Ihr es, der als erster diese glänzende Idee hatte.“ Koji legte alle Verachtung, deren er fähig war, in seine Worte und konnte sehen, dass er den anderen mit dieser höhnischen Bemerkung getroffen hatte.

Der Statthalter presste wütend die Lippen aufeinander und machte einen letzten Versuch, dass drohende Unheil abzuwenden. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich an dieser ganzen Misere nicht unschuldig bin, aber dass Ihr den gleichen Fehler macht, kann ich nicht verstehen. Habt Ihr Euch überhaupt schon einmal Gedanken über all die Kleinigkeiten gemacht, um die Ihr Euch kümmern müsst, wenn dieser Irrsinn Erfolg haben soll?“

Verwundert zog Koji die Augenbrauen hoch. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung flaute sein Ärger mit jedem Wort Shibuyas ab und schwand schließlich ganz. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Sorge um seinen Sohn diesem Wurm den Mut verleihen würde, sich gegen den seinen Prinzen zu stellen? Oder ging es ihm nur darum, seine eigene Haut zu retten?

Hastig rief er sich zur Ordnung. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, denn sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater redete immer noch auf ihn ein.

„Habt Ihr schon einmal daran gedacht, was geschieht, wenn Katsumi unter der Belastung zusammenbricht, monatelang jemand zu sein, der er gar nicht ist? Habt Ihr auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung davon, worauf eine Frau achten muss, besonders wenn sie am Hofe lebt und obendrein auch noch mit dem Thronfolger verheiratet ist? Was ist, wenn er krank wird? Was geschieht beim täglichen Ankleiden? Und was ist, wenn...“

„Eure Einwände sind durchaus berechtigt, aber seid versichert, dass ich an alles gedacht habe“, begann Koji mit leiser, aber dennoch gebieterischer Stimme und der Statthalter verfiel augenblicklich in erschrockenes Schweigen. „Die Hochzeit wird stattfinden. Die Vorteile für Eure Familie liegen auf der Hand, also beschwert Euch nicht. Ich hätte mich auch anders entscheiden können. Und was die ‚Kleinigkeiten‘ angeht, die wir auf keinen Fall außer Acht lassen dürfen, braucht Ihr Euch ebenso wenig zu sorgen. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen, denn von diesem Augenblick an, ‚ist‘ Katsumi Eure Nichte Aliena.“

„Wie meint Ihr das?“

Kurz ließ der Prinz ein eisiges Lächeln aufblitzen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Während Aliena an meiner Seite ist, hört Euer Sohn auf zu existieren. ‚Sie‘ wird mich heiraten und sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Aliena wird die Dienerschaft beaufsichtigen und als ruhige, folgsame Gemahlin des künftigen Herrschers nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Sollte sie mir einmal nicht gehorchen, dann wird sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Sollte Aliena einmal krank werden, ist auch dafür gesorgt, denn wir werden Euren Arzt nach der Hochzeit zu uns an den Hof holen. Er wird sich ausschließlich um meine Gemahlin kümmern. Unter den Frauen Eures Haushalts werdet ihr jemanden wählen, dem Ihr bedingungslos vertrauen könnt, damit diese eure Nichte begleitet. Niemand sonst wird ihr beim Ankleiden helfen oder ihr auf Reisen Gesellschaft leisten. Ihr seht also, Eure Sorgen sind völlig unbegründet.“

Der Statthalter hatte den Ausführungen des Prinzen mit wachsender Besorgnis gelauscht und das Gefühl drohenden Unheils in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker. Er dankte den Göttern, dass Katsumi dieses Gespräch nicht gehört hatte, denn sein Sohn neigte dazu, gegen allzu viel Bevormundung mit einer Vehemenz zu rebellieren, die man ihm auf Grund seines zerbrechlichen Aussehens niemals zutrauen würde. Er schluckte schwer. Wie um alles in der Welt würde der Junge es aushalten, alle seine Rechte aufzugeben und sich in die untergeordnete Rolle einer Frau zu fügen?

„Ihr scheint immer noch nicht überzeugt zu sein“, stellte der Prinz plötzlich gereizt fest und der Statthalter zwang sich dazu, seine Sorgen in vorsichtige Worte zu kleiden.

„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich so deutlich werde, aber Ihr kennt meinen Sohn nicht. Katsumi kann manchmal sehr eigenwillig sein. Wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, würde ihn selbst die Aussicht auf eine Bestrafung nicht abhalten, dieses Vorhaben auszuführen.“

Koji sah ihn gleichgültig an. „Wenn das alles ist, dann macht Euch keine Sorgen. Wie ich bereits sagte, dulde ich keinen Ungehorsam. Katsumi wird genau das tun, was ich ihm sage. Er wird allen meinen Anordnungen Folge leisten oder es wird ihm Leid tun. Liegt Euch sonst noch etwas auf der Seele, oder können wir uns endlich zu den anderen gesellen? Ich bin sicher, das Essen ist längst serviert.“

„Sicher“, murmelte der Statthalter leise und verließ nach dem Prinzen den Raum. Er war noch ganz benommen von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, was er sich und vor allen Dingen seinem Sohn eingebrockt hatte. Warum hatte er den Dingen nicht einfach ihren Lauf gelassen? Vielleicht wäre es doch das kleinere Übel gewesen, dem König von der Krankheit seiner Tochter zu berichten. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät. Sie waren gefangen in einem Netz aus Lügen und Betrug, aus dem es kein Entrinnen zu geben schien. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Sohn die nächsten Monate überleben würde.

 

~~~

 

Katsumi verharrte mitten auf der Schwelle und nahm den vor ihm liegenden Raum unbehaglich in Augenschein. Zu Ehren des Königs war der kleine Saal, in dem sie sonst ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen, mit unzähligen Bienenwachskerzen geschmückt worden, die den Raum in flackerndes Licht tauchten. Rosenblüten waren zwischen den Tellern auf dem Tisch verteilt worden und der schwere Duft der Rosen mischte sich auf unangenehme Weise mit der Wärme, die von den Kerzen abgegeben wurde.

Katsumi fühlte einen leichten Anflug von Übelkeit. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf dem Absatz umgedreht und wäre davongelaufen, doch leider konnte er sich seinen Pflichten als Gastgeberin nicht entziehen, ohne den gerade zerstreuten Argwohn des Königs von Neuem anzufachen.

Dieser hatte das Kopfende des Tisches mit Beschlag belegt und so, wie er seinen Weinkelch umklammerte und den Raum Besitz ergreifend in Augenschein nahm, schien er sich bereits wie zu Hause zu fühlen.

Als warme Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten, zuckte der Junge erschrocken zusammen, doch entkommen konnte er dem Zugriff des Prinzen nicht. Koji streifte mit den Lippen kurz Katsumis Ohr, bevor er sich näher an ihn herandrückte und einen leichten Kuss auf seine Wange hauchte.

„Nicht so schüchtern, Lady Aliena! Kommt! Setzt Euch zu mir!“, unterbrach der König den intimen Moment zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen Verlobten und genoss die glühende Röte, die in die Wangen der jungen Frau gekrochen war.

„Guten Abend, Euer Hoheit!“ Katsumi knickste vor seinem Herrscher und fühlte die wachsamen Augen des Königs beinahe verlangend über seinen Körper streichen. Als er aufsah, fand er seinen Verdacht in dem lüsternen Blick des Königs bestätigt. Eine Woge von Angst und Unbehagen überschwemmte sein Denken und für einen Augenblick bekam er keine Luft mehr. Schwankend tastete er nach einem Halt und fand sich gleich darauf in den starken Armen des Prinzen wieder.

„Der Wein mundet Euch, Vater?“, fragte Koji mit einem leicht boshaften Unterton in der Stimme nach und schob den immer noch benommenen Katsumi sanft auf dem Stuhl zur Linken des Königs, dann setzte er sich ihm gegenüber, während sich der Statthalter wortlos auf den Platz neben seinem Sohn fallen ließ.

Eine unbehagliche Pause entstand, die jedoch rasch von Koji unterbrochen wurde. Interessiert sah der Prinz sich um und wandte sich dann mit einem herablassenden Lächeln auf den Lippen an den Statthalter. „Eure Burg gefällt mir. Sie ist klein, aber in hervorragendem Zustand. Ich habe mir vorhin Eure Befestigungsanlagen angesehen und zusammen mit ihrer ausgezeichneten Lage ist diese Burg einfach beeindruckend. Man könnte viel daraus machen. Sollte meinem Vater jemals in den Sinn kommen, hier oben einen Stützpunkt aufzubauen, wäre Eure Burg der ideale Platz dafür.“

Katsumi sah kurz auf, sagte aber nichts. Ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht, dass der Prinz ihn tatsächlich wie eine Frau behandelte und ihn bei seiner Unterhaltung komplett ausschloss, aber er wagte nicht, gegen diese Behandlung zu protestieren aus Angst, sich damit zu verraten.

„Stützpunkt? Wofür?“, erkundigte sein Vater sich bei dem Prinzen und klang so erschrocken, dass Katsumi nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Wieso konnte sein Vater nicht ein wenig Rückgrat zeigen? Warum ließ er sich selbst bei einem harmlosen Gespräch dermaßen von dem Prinzen einschüchtern?

Was ihn auf die Frage brachte, ob sein Vater tatsächlich so vermessen gewesen war, mit dem Prinzen über die Hochzeit zu reden. Wenn ja, dann schien es nichts gebracht zu haben, denn der Prinz hatte sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht im Geringsten geändert.

„Nun, für meine weiteren Eroberungen natürlich. Ich plane, mein Reich weiter auszudehnen“, mischte der König sich in das Gespräch und für den Rest des Abends ließen die drei Männer sich über Politik und Kriegsführung aus.

Katsumi verharrte still auf seinem Platz, bis er der Ansicht war, der Etikette Genüge getan zu haben und sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln an den König wandte. „Verzeiht, Euer Hoheit! Dürfte ich mich wohl zurückziehen? Ich würde gern noch bei meiner Cousine vorbeischauen und es ist bereits spät.“

„Aber natürlich!“ Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte er sich an seinen Sohn und gab diesem den Befehl, seine Verlobte sicher durch die dunklen Korridore der Burg zu geleiten.

„Ich wüßte nicht, dass mir in der Burg meines Onkels irgendeine Gefahr droht“, konnte es sich Katsumi nicht verkneifen einzuwerfen, doch Koji war bereits aufgesprungen und zog ihn reichlich unzeremoniell auf die Beine.

Ohne auf Katsumis Bemerkung einzugehen, nahm Koji seinen Arm und führte ihn hinaus. Als sie durch die dunklen Gänge der Burg gingen, fühlte der Sohn des Statthalters sich zunehmend unbehaglich. Warum hatte Koji so bereitwillig zugestimmt ihn zu begleiten?

„Weil ich gern ein wenig allein mit Euch sein wollte“, sagte der Prinz in Antwort auf seine Gedanken, die der Kleinere der beiden wieder einmal unvorsichtigerweise laut geäußert hatte.

„Und warum? Ist etwas geschehen?“

„Euer Vater hat versucht, mir die Hochzeit auszureden. Wusstet Ihr davon?“ Kojis Stimme klang lauernd und auf einmal hatte Katsumi Angst vor dem hochgewachsenen Prinzen.

„Er hat es erwähnt, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er tatsächlich so waghalsig sein würde“, gab er sanft zurück und hoffte, damit die offensichtliche Verärgerung seines Gegenübers ein wenig zu dämpfen. Doch immer noch war der Prinz alles andere als zufriedengestellt, wie seine nächste Frage bewies.

„Und denkt Ihr ebenso? Seid Ihr gegen diese Hochzeit?“

Die merkwürdige Anspannung in der Haltung des anderen war Katsumi nicht entgangen und so wählte er seine Worte besonders vorsichtig. „Ich habe Euch bereits im Garten gesagt, dass ich diese Idee für nicht durchführbar halte. Aber Ihr habt mein Wort, dass ich alles tun werde, um Euch eine gute Frau zu sein.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Der lauernde Unterton hätte ihm eine Warnung sein müssen, doch zu seiner Überraschung kollidierte Katsumi gleich darauf mit der Mauer in seinem Rücken, starke Hände umfassten seine Schultern und jeder mögliche Protest wurde von den unnachgiebigen Lippen des Prinzen erstickt, die sich in glühendem Verlangen auf seinen Mund pressten.

Zu erschrocken um sich zu rühren, hing Katsumi reglos in den Armen des Prinzen, der ihn schließlich mit einem bedauernden Seufzen freigab. „Leider ist im Augenblick der falsche Zeitpunkt, um Eure Zusage auf ihre Richtigkeit zu überprüfen, aber seid versichert, ich werde Euch beim Wort nehmen.“

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Herzen sah Katsumi dem breiten Rücken des Prinzen hinterher, der im Dunkel des Ganges verschwand und fragte sich, in welchem Netz er sich gerade verfangen hatte.

 

~~~

 

Wie immer, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste, flüchtete Katsumi sich an die Seite seiner Schwester. Er berichtete ihr von seinen Sorgen und gestand ihr seine Ängste ein. Und obwohl es gerade dieser einseitige Gedankenaustausch war, der ihm immer wieder schmerzhaft bewusst machte, dass Madoka nie wieder aufwachen würde, wollte er dennoch nicht eine einzige Sekunde in ihrer Nähe verpassen, aus Angst, es könne die letzte gewesen sein.

Lange saß er schweigend an ihrem Bett, bevor er seine Gedanken so weit geordnet hatte, dass er ihr von seiner Begegnung mit dem Thronfolger erzählen konnte.

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich werde den Prinzen heiraten“, vertraute er ihr an und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Fröhlichkeit mit, die er gar nicht empfand. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss verrückt sein.“

Nachdenklich stützte er sich mit den Armen auf dem Bett ab und schloss die Augen, um die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen. „Vater hat versucht, den Prinzen davon zu überzeugen, dass er diese wahnsinnige Idee auf gar keinen Fall durchführen darf, doch nichts und niemand wird Koji davon abbringen. Die Hochzeit wird stattfinden., ob ich will oder nicht.“

Unwillkürlich lief Katsumi ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er den Namen des Prinzen zum ersten Mal in solch vertraulicher Art und Weise aussprach. Das war auch etwas, woran er sich würde gewöhnen müssen. Er würde dem Prinzen so nahe kommen, wie niemand sonst und um ehrlich zu sein, war er sich überhaupt nicht sicher, ob er dies wirklich wollte.

Heiraten. Monatelang wie eine Frau leben. Die Unmöglichkeit dieses Vorhabens versetzte ihn in schiere Panik. Wie sollte er denn die Bewohner des königlichen Hofes über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg glauben machen, dass er eine Frau war? Würde er sich nicht bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verraten? Und was dann kam mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit würde man ihn und seine ganze Familie hinrichten lassen. Selbst der Prinz würde ihn dann nicht mehr retten können, gleichgültig, ob es seine Idee gewesen war oder nicht. Die Schuld würde man einzig und allein Katsumi zuschieben.

„Ich wollte es nicht, aber der Prinz hat mich mehr oder minder überredet. Nein, nicht überredet. Eigentlich hat er mir keine Wahl gelassen. Auf dem Weg hierhin ist etwas wirklich Merkwürdiges geschehen. Es war niemand da, dem er etwas hätte vorspielen müssen und doch hat er mich geküsst. Und es war kein sanfter Kuss, Schwesterchen. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum er das getan hat. Was verspricht er sich nur davon, einen Mann zu heiraten?“, überlegte er laut und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er sich die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht eingebildet hatte.

„Ich denke, es wird ihm entgegenkommen, denn wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt, dann interessiert der Prinz sich mehr für das eigene Geschlecht als für eine Frau.“

Erschrocken wirbelte Katsumi herum. Der Arzt, dem seine Gedanken entschlüpft waren, ehe er sie zurückhalten konnte, lächelte entschuldigend und löste sich aus dem Schatten neben der Tür, der ihn bisher verborgen hatte. Als er vor einigen Minuten hergekommen war, um nach seiner Patientin zu sehen, war Katsumi bereits in das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester vertieft gewesen. Eigentlich hätte er sich so schnell wie möglich bemerkbar machen müssen, doch stattdessen war er einfach stehengeblieben und hatte zugehört.

„Wie meint Ihr das?!“

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern und überlegte, ob er die Wahrheit beschönigen sollte, oder nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen.

„Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis am Hof, dass der jüngste Prinz sich von Zeit zu Zeit Männer in sein Bett holt. Daher wundert es mich überhaupt nicht, dass er Euch heiraten will.“ Unschlüssig darüber, wie er fortfahren sollte, warf er seinem Gegenüber einen prüfenden Blick zu und bemerkte zum ersten Mal den verschreckten Ausdruck in den Augen des Jungen. Er seufzte. Anscheinend hatte Katsumi nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, was man sich über den Prinzen erzählte.

„Aber...“ Katsumi schwindelte es. Auf einmal ergab alles einen Sinn. Der Kuss, den der Prinz ihm aufgezwungen hatte und dann sein törichtes Versprechen, ihm eine gute Frau zu sein... Stöhnend vergrub Katsumi das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte er nur dermaßen dämlich sein können? Wenn es stimmte, was der Arzt erzählte, dann erwartete der Prinz, dass sie ein Bett teilten und er selbst hatte in seiner Naivität und Leichtgläubigkeit die Grube gegraben, in der er nun festsaß.

Er hatte Angst. Zu den zahllosen kleinen Schrecken, die bisher auf ihn eingestürzt waren, war nun ein neuer hinzugekommen, der ihm noch entsetzlicher schien als alle anderen. Was sollte er denn nur tun, wenn der Prinz von ihm die Erfüllung seiner ehelichen Pflichten verlangte?

Fröstelnd zog er die Schultern ein und der Arzt konnte der seiner angespannten Haltung entnehmen, dass er an eine mögliche körperliche Seite dieses Abkommens bisher kein einziges Mal gedacht hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit dieser neuen Information umgehen sollte.

„Ihr habt Euch überhaupt keine Gedanken über die Kleinigkeiten gemacht, die nötig sind, um dieses Possenspiel so realistisch wie möglich zu machen, nicht wahr?“, stellte der Arzt mit resigniertem Bedauern fest und ein mitleidiges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. „Was habt Ihr denn gedacht, würde der Prinz tun, wenn Ihr erst einmal mit ihm vermählt seid? Alle Welt glaubt, dass Ihr seine Frau seid. Ihr seid dazu da, ihm so schnell wie möglich zahlreiche Kinder zu schenken, die den Fortbestand seiner Familie sichern. Und wo die kleinen Kinder herkommen muss ich Euch doch wohl kaum erklären, oder?“

Verlegen wich Katsumi dem Blick des Arztes aus, doch der Mann war noch nicht fertig. „Und eines muss Euch auf jeden Fall klar sein. Ganz gleich, was der Prinz nun tatsächlich vorhat, zumindest die Hochzeitsnacht wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen.“

Katsumis Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. „Ich... bisher dachte ich nicht...“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte den Rest des Satzes hinunter. Da war er bereit, sich in ein lebensgefährliches Abenteuer zu stürzen und hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf er sich einließ. Es war wirklich in höchstem Maße blamabel, wie blauäugig er an die ganze Sache herangegangen war.

Als der Arzt sah, wie sehr er den Sohn des Statthalters verunsichert hatte, versuchte er sein Bestes, um ihn zu trösten. „Ich bin sicher, ich habe die Situation völlig falsch beurteilt. Am besten redet Ihr mit dem Prinzen darüber. Er wird Eure Sorgen schnell zerstreuen können.“

„Ja“, antwortete Katsumi tonlos und wich dem Blick des Arztes rasch aus. Er schämte sich immer noch, solch eine kindische Gutgläubigkeit an den Tag gelegt zu haben und das Mitgefühl in den Augen des Arztes machte es nicht leichter. Seine Zukunft, die ihm ohnehin düster und grau erschienen war, erschlug ihn nun regelrecht mit ihrer Trostlosigkeit.

„Es wird alles gut, Ihr werdet schon sehen“, versicherte der Arzt ihm noch einmal, doch er konnte deutlich sehen, dass Katsumi ihm nicht glaubte.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Euer Hoheit?“

„Kommt herein.“ Der König, der sich mit lässiger Selbstverständlichkeit das Arbeitszimmer seines Gastgebers angeeignet hatte, wies mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung auf den einfachen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch.

Der Statthalter nahm mit zitternden Knien Platz.

„Eure Nichte hat es meinem Sohn angetan und ich habe beschlossen, mich seinem Wunsch nicht in den Weg zu stellen. Aber es gibt noch einige Dinge, die geklärt werden müssen.“ Der König ließ ein eisiges Lächeln aufblitzen und sah mit heimlicher Freude, dass sein Gegenüber nervös Luft holte. „Da wäre zunächst einmal die Frage nach der Mitgift.“

„Es ist für alles gesorgt“, beeilte der Statthalter sich zu versichern. Und das war es in der Tat. Diese Frage bereitete ihm keinerlei Kopfzerbrechen, denn da seine Tochter praktisch im Sterben lag, würde er einfach die Summe, die er für Madoka vorgesehen hatte, als Mitgift seiner Nichte an den König übergeben.

Der König nahm diese Aussage mit einem knappen Nicken zur Kenntnis. „Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten. Ihr habt keine Einwände?“

Dagegen konnte der Statthalter nichts einwenden, auch wenn ihm die Aussicht auf die bevorstehende Hochzeit immer noch Magenschmerzen bereitete. „Ich werde... Aliena wie besprochen eine Woche vor der Hochzeit in Euer Schloss bringen.“

Hoffentlich war dem König sein Zögern nicht aufgefallen. Der Statthalter wischte verstohlen die schweißfeuchten Hände an seiner Hose ab. Da wäre ihm doch um ein Haar der Name seiner Nichte nicht mehr eingefallen... Er musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein.

Die ausdruckslose Miene seines Herrschers half dem älteren Shibuya nicht, seine Unsicherheit niederzukämpfen. Im Gegenteil. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck konnte einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten. Da der König allerdings keine Anstalten machte, das Gespräch fortzuführen, machte der Statthalter sich unauffällig bereit, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Euer Sohn?“

Die beiläufig gestellte Frage bescherte dem Statthalter um ein Haar einen Herzinfarkt. „M...mein Sohn?!“

„Ja. Katsumi, nicht wahr? Wo ist er? Warum ist er nicht hier, um seinen Herrscher willkommen zu heißen?!“

„Er...er ist...auf einer...Inspektionsreise. Genau. Ich habe ihn losgeschickt, damit er seine zukünftigen Pächter kennenlernt und sich mit dem Land vertraut macht, das er eines Tages erben wird.“

Der bisher unbeteiligt wirkende Ausdruck in den Augen des Königs wurde lauernd. „Tatsächlich? Wann erwartet Ihr ihn zurück?“

„Bald“, würgte der Statthalter hervor und verspürte auf einmal ein heftiges Kratzen im Hals. Hustend hielt er die Hand vor den Mund.

„Trinkt das. Ihr scheint erkältet.“ Der König reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser und klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter. Shibuya trank mit großen Schlucken, dann holte er zitternd Atem und stellte mit unsicheren Fingern das Glas beiseite.

„Vielen Dank, Euer Hoheit.“

„Ruht Euch ein wenig aus, bevor wir nachher auf die Jagd reiten.“

Erschrocken blickte er auf, doch der König hatte sich bereits abgewandt und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass die Unterredung beendet war. Hastig kam er auf die Beine.

„Noch etwas.“ Die harte Stimme seines Herrschers stoppte ihn an der Tür. „Ich habe einen Boten geschickt, der meinen Kanzler hierher holen wird. Er wird den Ehevertrag prüfen bevor wir ihn unterzeichnen. Und jetzt verschwindet.“

 

~~~

 

Mit einem zufriedenen leisen Summen füllte der Heiler die eingeweichten Kamillenblüten in eine flache Glasschale und drückte sie behutsam zusammen, um die letzten Reste Flüssigkeit herauszupressen. Gerade wollte er Feuer unter dem Tiegel entzünden, in dem er die aus den Blüten gewonnene Flüssigkeit zu erhitzen gedachte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten wahrnahm, der sich ihm auf leisen Sohlen näherte. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich rasch um.

„Verzeiht mein unangemeldetes Eindringen, aber ich wollte mich nach dem Befinden von Lady Madoka erkundigen.“

Der Arzt atmete erleichtert auf als er den Prinzen erkannte. „Unverändert, Eure Hoheit. Ihr wisst doch genauso gut wie ich, dass es keine Heilung für diese Krankheit gibt. Alles was wir tun können, ist auf das Ende zu warten.“

„Ihr nehmt wirklich kein Blatt vor den Mund.“ Koji trat ein wenig näher und spähte neugierig in die Schale. Doch mit dem, was er sah, konnte er offensichtlich nichts anfangen. „Was wird denn das?“

„Eines der Küchenmädchen leidet schon seit Tagen unter Übelkeit. Die Kamille soll die Schmerzen lindern und den Magen beruhigen.“

„Aha.“ Es klang nicht wirklich interessiert und der Arzt fand seinen Verdacht gleich darauf bestätigt, als sein Besucher sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn nachdenklich ins Auge fasste.

Dem Mann wurde leicht unbehaglich, während er dem stechenden Blick des Prinzen ausgesetzt war, doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Schließlich hatte sein Gegenüber seine Musterung beendet. „Wie heißt Ihr eigentlich?“

„Mein Name ist Noguchi Minoro, Euer Hoheit.“

„Ihr werdet uns nach der Hochzeit an den Hof meines Vaters folgen, Noguchi-san.“

Der Arzt blinzelte verblüfft, als der Prinz ohne Vorwarnung das Thema wechselte. „Ich soll mit Euch gehen?“

Koji runzelte gereizt die Stirn, als er merkte, dass sein Vorschlag nicht mit der gebührenden Begeisterung aufgenommen wurde. „Allerdings. Ich benötige jemanden, der sich in den kommenden Monaten um Katsumi kümmern kann, sollte er einmal krank werden. Ihr könnt Euch sicherlich ausmalen was geschieht, wenn ich einen anderen Arzt um diesen Gefallen bitte.“

„Verstehe.“ Der Heiler sah kurz auf, wobei ein verächtliches Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte. „Was genau habt Ihr eigentlich mit dem jungen Herrn vor?“

„Ich wüßte nicht, dass Euch das etwas anginge“, stellte Koji mit eisiger Stimme fest und wandte sich abrupt ab. „Seht nur zu, dass Ihr bereit seid, sobald wir uns auf den Weg an den Hof machen.“

Noguchi sah ihm lange nach und als er sich schließlich wieder der Herstellung seiner Medizin zuwandte, konnte er das unbehagliche Gefühl in seinem Magen kaum ignorieren.

 

~~~

 

„Schaut nur diesen wundervollen Stoff an! Fühlt doch, wie weich es ist! Ihr werdet einfach großartig aussehen!“

Seit den frühen Morgenstunden war Katsumi nun schon in seinen Gemächern damit beschäftigt, sich die Stoffe für seine neue Garderobe auszusuchen und mittlerweile hätte er mit Freuden einen Mord begangen, um wenigstens einen Augenblick der Ruhe zu erhaschen.

„Nun zieht nicht so ein Gesicht! Einer Dame darf man ihre Gefühle niemals ansehen. Ihr müsst Haltung bewahren!“

Katsumi umklammerte verärgert den schweren Schleier, den seine frühere Amme ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Die alte Frau hatte sich von Kindesbeinen an sowohl um Katsumi als auch um Madoka gekümmert und war die einzige, die er im Augenblick in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was vor ihm lag, hätte er sich am liebsten in seinem Zimmer verkrochen und wäre nie wieder hervorgekommen.

„Ihr solltet dieses Kleid unbedingt einmal anprobieren!“ Die alte Frau hielt ihm ein Gewand aus dunkelgrünem Samt entgegen und sah ihn so befehlend an, dass er nicht zu widersprechen wagte.

Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen begann er damit, die ungewohnte Kleidung abzustreifen, die er in den letzten Tagen getragen hatte. Gerade wollte er das Kleid öffnen, als plötzlich eine wohlvertraute Gestalt auf der Schwelle erschien.

„Du siehst einfach großartig aus, meine Liebe.“

Katsumi biss wütend die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte mit aller Willenskraft den Wunsch, seinem Vater an die Kehle zu springen. War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass ein Großteil der Dienerschaft ihn nur als neu angekommene Nichte des Statthalters kannte und dementsprechend behandelte? Und die wenigen die eingeweiht waren, hatten ihr Verhalten natürlich dem der anderen angepasst.

„Was führt Euch zu mir, Onkel? Ich hoffe, es ist dringend. Wie Ihr seht, warten diese Kleider darauf, anprobiert zu werden.“

„Keine Sorge, ich halte dich nicht lange auf.“ Der Statthalter musterte die schlanke Gestalt seines Sohnes wohlgefällig und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Der König hat seinen Kanzler herbeordert, um den Ehevertrag auszuhandeln. Takasaka-san wird in wenigen Tagen hier sein. Bis dahin darf dir kein Fehler unterlaufen.“

„Und ich hatte gehofft, der König würde in ein, spätestens zwei Tagen wieder abreisen.“

„Es geht schließlich um eure Hochzeit. Da muss viel geplant werden und das braucht seine Zeit“, gab sein Vater geistesabwesend zurück und starrte interessiert aus dem Fenster in den Hof hinab. Neugierig geworden trat Katsumi neben ihn und sah nun ebenfalls hinaus.

Als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Vater zwei von Madokas Zofen bei einem Spaziergang im Hof beobachtete, wandte Katsumi sich angewidert ab. Sie hatten wahrlich andere Sorgen!

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung warf er sich den Schleier über und schob einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen unter den hellen Stoff. Das er seine Haare wachsen lassen musste gefiel ihm ebenso wenig wie alles andere. Mittlerweile hasste er die einengenden Kleider, die Vorschriften, die er sich zu jeder Tageszeit machen lassen musste und vor allen Dingen hasste er den Prinzen, der ihm die ganze Suppe überhaupt erst eingebrockt hatte. Warum hatte er ihn nicht einfach hinrichten lassen können? Nein, es musste eine Heirat sein die so widersinnig war, dass es Katsumi den Magen umdrehte.

„Nun hab dich nicht so. Lass mir doch ein wenig Spaß.“ Der Statthalter riss sich schweren Herzens von dem erfreulichen Anblick der beiden jungen Frauen los und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. Er hatte nur zu deutlich den abfälligen Blick bemerkt, den Katsumi ihm zugeworfen hatte. „Deine Mutter würde mir diese Ablenkung nicht mißgönnen.“

„Wäre Mutter noch am Leben, hättet Ihr gar keine Chance, Euch anderweitig zu vergnügen“, gab Katsumi bissig zurück und fing sich um ein Haar eine Ohrfeige für seinen respektlosen Kommentar ein. Er konnte gerade noch außer Reichweite springen, wobei er um ein Haar auf seinen Rocksaum getreten wäre. Seine Amme, die bisher nahezu unsichtbar in einem Winkel des Raumes darauf gewartet hatte, dass ihr Herr sich wieder entfernte, stieß einen erschrockenen Laut aus und erinnerte den Älteren so daran, dass sie nicht allein waren.

„Wag es nicht, in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen, du undankbares Balg!“

Katsumi starrte ihn reglos an. Schließlich schien der Statthalter mit einem gequälten Stöhnen in sich zusammenzusinken. „Der König hat sich nach dir erkundigt.“

„Das ist nett von ihm.“

„Du verstehst nicht! Er hat nicht nach meiner Nichte gefragt. Er wollte meinen Sohn sprechen. Ich habe ihm vorgelogen, du seist auf einer Inspektionsreise, würdest aber bald zurück erwartet.“

„Oh...“ Der Junge fühlte sich auf einmal ein wenig schwindlig. „Ich muss mich setzen. Ich fühle mich nicht gut.“

Er sank auf den nächsten Stuhl und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es leise. Gleich darauf schob einer der Diener den Kopf in das Schlafgemach. „Entschuldigt die Störung, Herr. Aber der Prinz möchte seine Verlobte zu einem Spaziergang einladen.“

„Ich komme.“ Katsumi nutzte diese unverhoffte Möglichkeit zur Flucht umgehend. Vielleicht fand der Prinz einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. Sein Vater war ganz sicher keine Hilfe.

„Katsumi...“, setzte der Statthalter gereizt an, aber sein Sohn rauschte mit wehenden Röcken an ihm vorbei, wobei er den Statthalter einfach stehenließ.

~~~

 

„Irgendetwas bedrückt Euch.“

Katsumi zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, doch er sah den Prinzen nicht an. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich auf den kleinen weißen Schmetterling, der dicht vor seiner Nase über die dichten Rosenbüsche flatterte. Der Prinz war aufmerksamer, als er gedacht hatte.

„Wenn es unsere Hochzeit betrifft, dann solltest Ihr es mir umgehend erzählen.“

„Euer Vater möchte den bisher noch nicht in Erscheinung getretenen Katsumi Shibuya kennenlernen.“ Katsumi fasste in wenigen Worten zusammen, was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte.

Jetzt war es heraus. Katsumi blickte unter gesenkten Wimpern auf das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Prinzen, das dem seines Vaters so ähnlich war und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob es vielleicht gerade diese Unnahbarkeit war, die die Frauen reihenweise für den Prinzen einnahm. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben konnte, sagte der Prinz zu keiner Versuchung nein.

Und das schloss anscheinend auch Männer mit ein. Ein Umstand, der Katsumi leider nicht bekannt gewesen war, bis der Arzt ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie dämlich er sich verhalten hatte, verspürte er immer noch das Bedürfnis, sich selbst einen Tritt zu verpassen. Doch das gehörte jetzt nicht hierher. Im Augenblick hatten sie wirklich andere Probleme.

„Ich werde mir etwas überlegen.“

„Aber...“

„Überlasst die ganze Angelegenheit mir.“ Koji nahm Katsumi am Arm und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Dem kleineren Jungen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. „Ich bringe alles in Ordnung.“

„Seid nicht so verdammt großkotzig!“, entfuhr es Katsumi unwillkürlich. Er blieb stehen und riss sich los. „Ich kann meine Probleme alleine lösen!“

„Das mag früher der Fall gewesen sein, aber jetzt habt Ihr mich. Ich kümmere mich um Euch.“ Koji umklammerte Katsumis Schultern mit beiden Händen und grub seine Fingernägel tief in dessen Haut.

„Lasst los! Ihr tut mir weh!“

„Muss ich Euch daran erinnern, dass Ihr mir gehört? Ohne mich wärt Ihr und Euer Vater längst tot! Also reisst Euch zusammen und verhaltet Euch Eurer Stellung entsprechend!“

„Ihr...!“ Weiter kam Katsumi nicht. Koji riss ihn an sich, küsste ihn brutal und schob ihn dann so heftig von sich, dass er um ein Haar in den Rosensträuchern gelandet wäre.

„Lasst mich eines klarstellen, liebste Aliena. Ich werde in nicht allzu langer Zeit Euer Ehemann sein. Ihr. Gehört. Mir. Ist das klar?!“

Zu geschockt, um darauf zu antworten, ließ Katsumi es zu, dass der Prinz seine Hand nahm und sie mit einer sanften Geste in seine Armbeuge legte. Dann nahmen sie ihren Spaziergang wieder auf.

„Und noch etwas. Noguchi-san wird uns an den Hof begleiten. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er seine Künste an Eure Schwester verschwendet, wenn wir ihn nötiger brauchen.“

Obwohl ihm sein Herz bei diesen Worten bis zum Hals schlug, ließ Katsumi sich nicht das geringste anmerken. Nur seine Hand verkrampfte sich kaum merklich. Koji lächelte und neigte seinen Mund dicht an Katsumis Ohr.

„Ihr lernt wirklich schnell. Ich bin sicher, wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.“


	7. Chapter 7

Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen schlug Takasaka Toshiyuki, der Kanzler des Königs und einer seiner wertvollsten Berater, die Hände vors Gesicht und versuchte minutenlang, das plötzliche Übelkeitsgefühl zu unterdrücken, das in ihm ohne Vorwarnung das Verlangen auslöste, sich heftig zu übergeben.

’Ich werde nicht ohnmächtig. Ich bin völlig ruhig. Alles ist in Ordnung.

Takasaka holte tief Atem, sagte sich diese Worte immer und immer wieder, solange, bis er selbst daran glaubte und nahm dann noch einmal die Schriftrolle zur Hand, die er im ersten Schreck einfach fallengelassen hatte.

Wieso tat der König ihm das an?

Zitternd legte der Kanzler die Botschaft wieder beiseite und überlegte, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder herauskam. Eine Lösung fand er jedoch nicht, so sehr er das Problem auch wendete und drehte.

Er würde den Ehevertrag persönlich überbringen und bis zur Hochzeit der ständige Begleiter der jungen Dame sein, die der Prinz als seine Braut auserkoren hatte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen der zukünftigen Herrscherin war, fühlte er sich am Rande einer Panik. Was würde wohl mit ihm geschehen, sollte der Braut des Prinzen etwas zustoßen?

Man brauchte kein Hellseher zu sein, um sich diese Frage beantworten zu können. Sein Kopf würde schneller rollen, als er es sich auch nur vorstellen konnte.

Wieder wurde ihm übel und der Berater überlegte für einen Augenblick, ob er sich nicht besser hier und jetzt von den Zinnen stürzte. Die so plötzlich auf ihm lastende Verantwortung drückte ihm die Eingeweide zusammen und gab ihm das Gefühl am Rande eines Abgrunds zu stehen.

Aber was konnte er schon tun? Einen anderen Ausweg außer Selbstmord gab es nicht und trotz aller Verzweiflung war Takasaka doch nicht bereit, seinem Leben einfach so ein Ende zu setzen. Arbeiten konnte er im Augenblick allerdings auch nicht. Unruhig wanderte er in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab, die Gedanken so sehr von seinem neuesten Auftrag in Anspruch genommen, dass er von seinen Handlungen kaum noch etwas mitbekam. 

Völlig in Gedanken versunken steuerte er auf die Tür zu, wanderte die Treppe hinab und fand sich gleich darauf im Kräutergarten wider. Allerdings ohne so recht zu wissen, wie er überhaupt dahin gekommen war.

Unentschlossen blickte er die windschiefe Hütte an in der die Kräuterfrau ihre Unterkunft hatte und wollte schon wieder den Rückzug antreten, als besagte Kräuterfrau sich auf einmal wie aus dem Nichts neben seinem linken Ellenbogen materialisierte.

„Habt Ihr wieder Magenschmerzen?“

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Takasaka sich soweit wieder von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte, dass er antworten konnte.

„Auch. Unter anderem. Irgendwie schon...“, stammelte er schließlich hervor und holte ein Taschentuch heraus, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Eigentlich hatte er gar nicht herkommen wollen, doch irgendwie schien es ihm im Nachhinein betrachtet der richtige Weg zu sein. Ihm ging es dermaßen schlecht, dass er dringend Hilfe brauchte. Und wer war besser geeignet, ihm diese Hilfe zukommen zu lassen, als die Kräuterfrau des Schlosses?

Die alte Neyne wurde schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten bei allen Wehwehchen zu Rate gezogen. Sie war Heilerin, Hebamme und Seelentrösterin. Alles in einer Person. Takasaka vertraute ihr bedingungslos, schließlich hatte sie ihn schon oft von seinen Beschwerden befreit.

„Ich bin völlig am Ende, Neyne. Noch heute werde ich in die nördlichen Provinzen aufbrechen und dem König einen wichtigen Vertrag bringen. Ich brauche etwas, um diese Reise zu überstehen!“

„Da habe ich genau das Richtige für Euch!“ Neyne tätschelte ihm kurz die Schulter und verschwand im hinteren Bereich der Hütte. Während sie nach den entsprechenden Kräutern suchte, begann sie, den Kanzler neugierig nach dem neuesten Klatsch auszuhorchen.

“Im Schloss kursieren im Augenblick die merkwürdigsten Gerüchte. Stellt Euch vor, jetzt heißt es sogar, der Prinz hätte sich für eine andere Braut entschieden. Stimmt das?“

“Wer sagt das?!“ Erschrocken riss Takasaka die Augen auf, doch die Alte schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und gestikulierte vage in Richtung Schloss. 

„Jeder hier weiß, dass Ihr heute morgen einen Boten des Königs empfangen habt. Wo das Gerücht herkommt weiß ich auch nicht, aber mittlerweile glaubt jeder zu wissen, dass der Prinz nicht die ursprünglich für ihn vorgesehene Frau zu seiner Braut genommen hat. Und da frage ich mich natürlich ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht und wenn ja, warum.“

“Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht, ob...“

“Ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr braucht mir nichts zu erzählen, wenn Euch dies nicht erlaubt ist“, unterbrach die Alte ihren Besuch und hielt ihm einen tönernen Becher entgegen. Zögernd nahm dieser das kleine Gefäß in die Hand und schnupperte misstrauisch an der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit.

Neyne schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Ich will Euch nicht vergiften. Das ist nur ein wenig Rotwein vermischt mit ein paar Kräutern. Die werden Euch helfen, Euch zu entspannen.“

Takasaka lief vor Verlegenheit rot an und um zu beweisen, dass er der Alten nicht misstraute, schluckte er den Wein in einem Zug. Das zufriedene Leuchten in den Augen der Kräuterfrau entging ihm dabei völlig.

Sorgfältig spülte Neyne den Becher um, dann wiederholte sie ihre Frage, ein wenig eindringlicher als zuvor und mit wesentlich mehr Erfolg. „Wen wird der Prinz heiraten und warum hat er sich eine neue Braut gesucht?“

“In knapp vier Wochen wird der Prinz Lady Aliena Shibuya heiraten, die Nichte des Statthalters der nördlichen Provinzen.“ Takasaka stellte fest, dass er immer noch sein Taschentuch umklammert hielt und steckte es hastig ein. Dann lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Einfachheit seiner Umgebung beruhigend auf sich einwirken. Plötzlich in Plauderlaune wiederholte er das, was der Bote ihm im Vertrauen erzählt hatte. „Die ursprüngliche Vereinbarung sah als Braut die Tochter des Statthalters vor, doch Lady Madoka ist am Schlaffieber erkrankt. Wie es scheint, hat der Prinz darauf bestanden, Lady Aliena zu heiraten, obwohl sein Vater zunächst dagegen war.“

Neyne nahm diese Information reglos zur Kenntnis und beschloss, ihr später auf den Grund zu gehen. Sorge, dass der Kanzler sie würde zur Rechenschaft ziehen lassen, hatte sie keine. Schließlich sorgten die Kräuter, die sie dem ahnungslosen Mann in den Wein gerührt hatte dafür, diesen gesprächig zu machen, ihm aber die Erinnerung daran zu nehmen. Zufrieden, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten wieder einmal sinnvoll hatte anwenden können, wollte sie ihren Besuch nun so schnell wie möglich loswerden, um endlich weitermachen zu können.

Daher füllte sie rasch die gerade hergestellte Medizin ab und drückte dem Kanzler dann ein kleines Ledersäckchen in die Hand. „Nehmt davon jeden Morgen eine Pastille und Eure Nerven werden sich auf wundersame Weise beruhigen.“

„Danke.“ Takasaka steckte die Medizin ein und stand auf. „Hoffentlich bin ich bald wieder zurück. Ich hasse es zu Reisen.“

“Ich bin sicher, Eure Reise wird viel angenehmer, als Ihr jetzt glaubt“, versicherte sie ihm lächelnd und schloss rasch die Tür hinter ihm.

Zeit, sich Gewissheit über ein paar Dinge zu verschaffen. Die Vorbereitungen waren schnell getroffen und während ihre Hände die altvertrauten Handgriffe ausführten, ließ sie ihre Gedanken abschweifen.

Der Prinz hatte die junge Frau also gegen den Willen seines Vaters heiraten wollen? Dann musste sie etwas ganz Besonderes sein. Verstohlen grinste Neyne in sich hinein und schob die Töpfe beiseite, in denen sie noch vor kurzem ihre Arzneien angerührt hatte. Danach wischte sie den schweren Holztisch gründlich sauber, ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Tarotkarten machte.

Wenn jemand das Interesse des immer hungrigen Prinzen auf Anhieb zu fesseln vermochte, verfügte dieser Jemand vielleicht über Kräfte, die ihr helfen konnten, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Als sie die Karten schließlich in einer der zahlreichen Truhen aufgestöbert hatte, die sie zum Aufbewahren ihrer Rezepte benutzte, setzte sie sich an ihren Tisch und versuchte zu entscheiden, welche Methode der Vorhersage ihr den größten Erfolg bringen würde.

Nachdenklich begann sie zu mischen, immer noch unentschlossen und voller Zweifel. Hatte es überhaupt Sinn, die Karten zu legen, solange sie die zukünftige Königin noch gar nicht kennengelernt hatte? Abgesehen von ihrem Namen wusste sie nicht das geringste über die junge Frau.

Neyne legte die Karten beiseite und stützte das Kinn auf ihre verschränkten Hände. Warum hatte sich der Prinz so plötzlich für eine Frau entschieden und das anscheinend aus freien Stücken? Jeder im Schloss wusste, dass der Thronfolger junge Männer in seinem Bett bevorzugte. Warum also war es gerade dieser Frau gelungen, sein Herz zu erobern? Oder war das ganze nichts weiter als eine Notlösung? Hatte Koji sich vielleicht so schnell entschieden, weil er einer weiteren Brautschau entgehen wollte?

Schmunzelnd nahm Neyne die Karten wieder auf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie sich die Frage danach, wie sie die Karten legen sollte, gerade beantwortet hatte. Es gab eigentlich nur einen einzigen Weg. Sie würde sich auf die Fragen konzentrieren, die ihr wichtig waren und so einen ersten Eindruck von der zukünftigen Herrscherin an der Seite des Thronfolgers gewinnen.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was für eine Frau sich unser Prinzlein ausgesucht hat.“

Konzentriert mischte die Kräuterfrau die Karten und teilte sie schließlich in zwei gleich große Stapel auf. Mit ruhiger Hand hob sie die obersten sieben Karten des ersten Stapels ab und legte sie auf dem Tisch aus.

„Hm.“ Ihre scharfen Augen nahmen jedes Detail der Karten in sich auf und machte sich daran, das Ergebnis auszuwerten.

„Er hat sie ausgewählt, weil er sich durch sie einen Wunsch erfüllen kann“, murmelte Neyne leicht ungläubig vor sich hin und betrachtete die vor ihr liegende Karte noch einmal genauer, doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Liebe war es nicht, soweit sie dies beurteilen konnte. Der Prinz versprach sich etwas von dieser Heirat, doch was dies sein mochte, lag leider im Dunkeln.

„Eine starke Persönlichkeit hat sie... Wenn es mir gelingt, sie auf meine Seite zu ziehen, wird sie mir eine wertvolle Verbündete sein.“ Die alte Frau drehte die letzte Karte um und hielt überrascht inne. Blinzelnd überdachte sie die Frage, die sie mit dieser Karte verknüpft hatte und ein unwillkürliches Lächeln erhellte ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Der arme Prinz...“ Neyne konnte sich eines winzigen Anflugs von Schadenfreude nicht erwehren, als sie die Antwort auf die Frage nach einem Erben gerade auf diese Weise beantwortet fand. Wenn die Karten sie nicht täuschten, dann würde die zukünftige Königin sich über kurz oder lang in die Arme eines anderen Mannes flüchten und wenn die Götter ihr gewogen waren, würde der Erbe nicht vom Blut des Thronräubers sein...

Lächelnd schob Neyne die Karten wieder zusammen. Die Zukunft schien ihr auf einmal sehr viel versprechend.

 

~~~

 

Wer das Gerücht als erster in die Welt gesetzt hatte, ließ sich im Nachhinein nicht mehr feststellen, aber bis zur Mittagszeit hatte es sich bereits wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Schloss verbreitet.

Der Prinz würde heiraten. Freiwillig. Eine Frau, die er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte. In die er sich vielleicht sogar verliebt hatte.

Lady Eri Ijima, eine entfernte Verwandte des Königs, saß in ihren Gemächern und haderte mit ihrem Schicksal. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass der Prinz einer anderen Frau den Vorzug gegeben hatte? Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur, was sie nicht hatte?

Heftig zog sie den Kamm durch ihr langes goldblondes Haar und zuckte schmerzerfüllt zusammen, als die schmalen Zinken in einem Knoten hängenblieben.

Verärgert warf sie den Kamm beiseite und griff nach der Roßhaarbürste, die ein verflossener Liebhaber ihr einst geschenkt hatte.

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen starrte sie in den Spiegel.

Ihr Aussehen war einfach perfekt. Wie konnte ein Mann ihr jemals den Laufpass geben? Sie war die einzige, die es verdient hatte, Koji Nanjo zu heiraten! Ihre Hand umklammerte den Griff der Bürste, mit der sie vergeblich versucht hatte, ihre langen Haare zu bändigen und ein lautloses Grollen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf.

Wie konnte Koji es wagen, sich einer anderen zuzuwenden? Und das nach allem, was sie verbunden hatte? Monatelang war der Prinz fast jeden Abend in ihr Gemach gekommen und hatte in ihren Armen Erfüllung gefunden. Und all das sollte nun vorbei sein?

„Seid Ihr verärgert, Herrin?“

Eri fuhr herum. Ihre Kammerzofe hatte sich unbemerkt genähert und blickte sie aus großen, dunklen Augen einfältig an.

„Verschwinde!“, zischte sie dem jungen Mädchen entgegen und diese wandte sich rasch ab und floh. Eri wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, dann schleuderte sie die Bürste mit einem wütenden Aufschrei gegen die nächste Wand.

Schwer atmend starrte sie auf die Splitter, die vom Griff der Bürste übrig geblieben waren und allmählich beruhigten sich ihre aufgewühlten Nerven wieder.

Es brachte überhaupt nichts, sinnlos zu toben. Sie musste sich beruhigen und in Ruhe ihre nächsten Schritte planen.

Ein wenig ruhiger als zuvor nahm sie ihren Kamm auf und widmete sich wieder ihren Haaren. Während sie sich unter den beruhigenden Bewegungen allmählich entspannte, reifte in ihr ein Entschluss heran. Sie würde diese Hochzeit unter allen Umständen verhindern.

 

~~~

 

Am Hofe des Königs hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit die Nachricht von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit des Prinzen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Takasaka fragte sich immer noch, woher die anderen Bewohner des Schlosses dies erfahren haben mochten, doch ihm wollte einfach keine Lösung für dieses kleine Rätsel einfallen. Jeder Bote des Königs war bei Todesstrafe dazu angehalten, mit niemandem außer dem Empfänger der Nachricht zu sprechen und soweit der Kanzler dies beurteilen konnte, war niemand so verwegen, diese Anweisung zu ignorieren.

Seufzend wich der Kanzler einer Gruppe von Rittern aus, die sich lärmend von ihren Kameraden verabschiedeten und stieg nachdenklich die Treppe zu seinen Gemächern hinauf. Er verabscheute jede Änderung, die seinen gewohnten Tagesablauf unterbrach und die Aussicht auf eine Reise in die unwirtlichen nördlichen Provinzen brachte ihn an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Was um alles in der Welt sollte er dort? Den Ehevertrag hätte man sicherlich auch am Hof abschließen können und ihm wäre auf diese Weise eine beschwerliche Reise erspart geblieben.

Doch der Wille des Königs war Gesetz und wenn es seinem Herrscher gefiel, ihn zu sich zu rufen, dann hatte er keine andere Wahl, als diesem Ruf Folge zu leisten. So unsinnig dieser Befehl auch sein mochte.

Takasaka beschleunigte seine Schritte und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er die Tür zu seiner Kammer hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Sein Zimmer war der einzige Ort auf der ganzen Burg, an dem er sich wohl fühlte und die wenigen Stunden, die er zurückgezogen und für sich allein in seiner Kammer verbringen konnte, waren ihm kostbarer als alle Reichtümer, die der König ihm jemals für seine Dienste anbieten konnte.

Der Berater nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und holte den Rohentwurf des Vertrages hervor, an dem er die vergangenen Wochen nahezu Tag und Nacht gearbeitet hatte. Er überflog die bisher eingetragenen Absprachen und fügte dann diejenigen hinzu, die der König in seiner Botschaft als Ergänzung ausdrücklich verlangt hatte.

Schließlich hielt er inne und las das vor ihm liegende Schriftstück noch einmal vollständig durch, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und müde die Augen schloss.

Er hätte diese Stelle niemals annehmen dürfen.

So schwer es ihm auch fiel, aber wenn Takasaka ehrlich zu sich war, dann hatte er mit seiner Arbeit für den neuen Herrscher seinen alten König verraten. Warum nur hatte er nicht die Kraft, eine Stellung, die ihm mehr als verhasst war, aufzugeben?

Weil er dies niemals überleben würde. So einfach war das. Und obwohl Takasaka sich kaum damit abfinden konnte, für einen Mann zu arbeiten, der sich die Krone gewaltsam angeeignet hatte, hing er doch zu sehr am Leben, um es einfach so wegzuwerfen.

Mit einem humorlosen Lächeln rollte er das Pergament zusammen und schlang ein dünnes goldfarbenes Bändchen darum. Er war ein Feigling. Zu feige, um für das, woran er glaubte, zu kämpfen. Zu feige, um seine Stimme gegen einen Mann zu erheben, der nicht den geringsten Anspruch auf den Thron hatte. Eigentlich war er zu feige für alles...

Mühsam rief er sich zur Ordnung, als er wieder einmal in einem Meer aus Selbstvorwürfen zu versinken drohte. Dieser unnütze Gejammer half ihm nicht im geringsten weiter. Statt sich selbst zu bemitleiden sollte er zusehen, dass er seine Arbeit erledigte.

Und zwar so schnell und gründlich wie möglich.

Genau genommen hatte er keinen Grund mehr, seine Abreise hinauszuzögern. Takasaka verließ seinen Schreibtisch. Alles war vorbereitet und ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, als seine Sachen zu packen und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn zu machen.

Unglücklich fuhr er sich durch seine ohnehin unordentlich ins Gesicht fallenden Haare und beschloss, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich weiterhin gegen etwas zu sträuben, dem er doch nicht ausweichen konnte. Er hatte genug Zeit verschwendet. Länger konnte er seinen Herrn auf gar keinen Fall warten lassen.

Auch wenn der König seine Dienste zu schätzen wusste, Takasaka machte sich keinerlei Illusionen über seine Entbehrlichkeit. Ein falscher Schritt, eine Fehlentscheidung und sein Leben würde schneller verwirkt sein, als er diesen Gedanken beenden konnte.

Der Kanzler lächelte freudlos und steckte den Vertrag in die Innentasche seines Gewandes, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wachlokal. Sobald er seine Eskorte hatte, würde er sofort aufbrechen.

Nach ein paar Schritten jedoch blieb er abrupt stehen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er das wichtigste beinahe vergessen hätte. Hastig kehrte er um und rannte im Laufschritt zurück in seine Kammer.

Als er wenige Sekunden später wieder auftauchte hielt er das kleine Ledersäckchen mit dem Beruhigungsmittel fest an seine Brust gepresst.


	8. Chapter 8

„Wir sind verloren. Das ist endgültig das Ende.“ Der Statthalter stand vor dem kleinen Schrank in seinen Gemächern, in dem er seinen Weinvorrat aufzubewahren pflegte und betrachtete unschlüssig die zahlreichen Karaffen, die sorgfältig nebeneinander aufgereiht auf ihren nächsten Einsatz warteten.

Schließlich wählte er einen schweren Rotwein, nahm sich ein Glas und füllte es bis zum Rand. Ohne seinen Gast zu beachten leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und füllte es umgehend wieder nach.

„Der König wird uns umbringen! Am besten gehen wir sofort zu ihm und bitten um Gnade.“

Koji hatte dem Treiben des Mannes ungeduldig zugesehen und verdrehte genervt die Augen, als dieser sein Jammern wieder aufnahm. „Seid Ihr jetzt endlich fertig damit, Euch selbst zu bemitleiden? Erzählt mir lieber, was genau Ihr meinem Vater gesagt habt.“

Zitternd sank der ältere der beiden Männer in den nächsten Sessel und sah beinahe flehend zu seinem Besucher auf. „Ich sagte ihm, dass mein Sohn auf einer Inspektionsreise ist und bald zurück erwartet wird.“ 

„Sonst nichts?“

Ängstlich schüttelte der Statthalter den Kopf und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Prinz ihm zufrieden zunickte. „Es ist wirklich beruhigend zu sehen, dass Ihr durchaus in der Lage seid, mitzudenken. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Ihr hättet Euch wieder einmal zu einer unbedachten Äußerung hinreißen lassen.“

Der verächtliche Unterton in der Stimme des Prinzen traf den Statthalter wie ein Peitschenhieb, doch aus Angst vor dem unberechenbaren Temperament des königlichen Stammhalters wagte er nicht gegen die Beleidigung zu protestieren.

Koji verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein zufriedenes Grinsen, als er den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren bemerkte und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, diesem seine Überlegungen zu offenbaren. Schließlich hatte er die letzten Stunden damit zugebracht, sich eine Lösung für ihr Problem einfallen zu lassen und wollte diese nun endlich umsetzen.

„Ich habe Katsumi versprochen, mich um die Angelegenheit zu kümmern und nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es nur eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma gibt.“ Überraschend nahm der Prinz dem Statthalter die Weinkaraffe aus der Hand und hielt die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit prüfend gegen das Licht. Anscheinend zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, füllte er eines der bereitstehenden Gläser und folgte dem Beispiel seines Gastgebers, indem er es in einem Zug leerte.

Gespannt sah der Statthalter auf und zum ersten Mal seit der König gefordert hatte, Katsumi kennenzulernen, wuchs in ihm ein winziger Hoffnungsfunken heran. Dieser jedoch wurde rasch abgelöst von einem Gefühl zunehmender Verwirrung, als er wieder einmal vergeblich versuchte, den Gedankensprüngen seines Gastes zu folgen.

„Feststeht, dass Euer Sohn unter allen Umständen auf der Hochzeit erscheinen muss, wenn wir meinen Vater nicht misstrauisch machen wollen. Daher werdet Ihr und Euer Sohn meine Braut zum Altar führen, damit ich rechtmäßig mit Aliena getraut werden kann.“

Völlig überfordert mit dieser in seinen Augen reichlich wirren Erklärung, versuchte Shibuya einen Sinn in den Worten des Prinzen zu erkennen, musste jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden passen. Er konnte Koji einfach nicht folgen. Wie sollte es möglich sein, dessen Vorschlag in die Realität umzusetzen? Sollte Katsumi sich etwa selbst zum Altar führen? Die Lösung war vermutlich offensichtlich, denn der Prinz hatte mehr als selbstverständlich geklungen. Der Statthalter konnte jedoch keinerlei Zusammenhang zu seinem Problem erkennen und sagte das auch.

Koji unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Shibuya kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er ihm zu sagen versuchte. Wie konnte jemand, der dazu ausersehen war, eine der größten Provinzen des Landes zu regieren, dermaßen einfältig sein? Glücklicherweise schien Katsumi in dieser Hinsicht nicht nach seinem Vater zu kommen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ihre Ehe in diesem Fall ausgesehen hätte, sträubten sich dem Prinzen regelrecht die Haare.

Mit einem Schaudern schob er diese unerfreuliche Vorstellung beiseite und wandte sich wieder seinem aktuellen Problem zu.

„Lasst es mich so formulieren, dass selbst Ihr es versteht...“, setzte er schließlich ungeduldig zu einer Erklärung an, da ihm die Schwerfälligkeit des Statthalters mittlerweile den letzten Nerv raubte. „Es ist ganz einfach. Ihr werdet so schnell wie möglich jemanden besorgen, der die Rolle Eures Sohnes übernimmt und diesen meinem Vater vorstellen. Gelingt Euch dies nicht, gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder mein Vater durchschaut dieses Possenspiel und sorgt für ein recht unerfreuliches Ende, oder mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als dafür zu sorgen, dass eine Rückkehr Eures Sohnes völlig unmöglich wird.“

„Wie meint Ihr das?“, fragte der Statthalter entsetzt nach, obwohl an den Absichten des Prinzen nun wirklich keinerlei Zweifel aufkommen konnten. Dennoch weigerte sich ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes immer noch daran zu glauben, dass irgendjemand so kalt und gleichgültig sein konnte wie dieser Mann, der innerhalb einer Sekunde bereit war, dass Leben eines anderen vollkommen zu vernichten und darüber noch nicht einmal die kleinsten Gewissensbisse zu verspüren schien.

In diesem Augenblick erhaschte er einen Blick in die eisigen blauen Augen des Prinzen und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als sein Verdacht endgültig zur Gewissheit wurde. Ein eisiger Klumpen schien sich in seinem Magen zu bilden, als er erkennen musste, wie menschenverachtend der Prinz tatsächlich war. Es war ihm völlig gleichgültig, was aus Katsumi wurde, solange er nur seine Interessen durchsetzen konnte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was er mit seiner verrückten Idee, Katsumi als seine Tochter auszugeben, angerichtet hatte, doch es war zu spät. Sie waren längst gefangen in einem Netz aus Lügen und Intrigen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen mehr gab.

Verzweifelt griff er nach der Karaffe, doch Koji war schneller und zog sie rasch aus seiner Reichweite.

„Habt Ihr überhaupt ein einziges Wort von dem verstanden, was ich Euch gerade gesagt habe?“, fuhr er den verstörten Mann mit gnadenloser Härte an, fasste ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn grob durch. „Findet Ihr niemanden, der die Rolle Eures Sohnes überzeugend spielen kann, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass alle Welt von einem bedauerlichen Unfall erfährt, der diese Provinz ihres Erben beraubt hat. Das kann wohl kaum in Eurem Interesse sein. Oder wollt Ihr Katsumi allen Ernstes dazu verurteilen, den Rest seines Lebens als Frau verbringen zu müssen?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht… Ich weiß nur nicht… wo soll ich denn jemanden finden…?“, stammelte der Statthalter und offenbarte wieder einmal wie hilflos er in Wirklichkeit war. Mit einigen wenigen gezielten Worten hatte der Prinz ihm regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und das Gefühl gegeben, er hätte in seiner Rolle als Vater versagt, weil er bisher noch keinen Ersatz für seinen Sohn gefunden hatte. Dabei war es doch der Prinz gewesen, der ihm diese Idee als Lösung aufgenötigt hatte.

Shibuya stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen. Die ganze Situation wuchs ihm langsam aber unerbittlich über den Kopf. Nie im Leben wäre er selbst auf solch einen wahnwitzigen Plan verfallen, um ihr Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen und er bezweifelte auch, dass sie Erfolg haben würden, doch dies konnte er dem Prinzen nicht sagen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb war. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das zu tun, was man ihm sagte und das Beste zu hoffen.

Der Prinz hatte für die offenkundige Verzweiflung seines Gegenübers keinerlei Verständnis. „Würdet Ihr aufhören zu jammern und öfter Euer Gehirn benutzen, könntet Ihr solche Kleinigkeiten schnell und effektiv erledigen. Wir benötigen einen jungen Mann, der Katsumi so ähnlich wie möglich sieht und das schnell. Mir ist gleichgültig, wo Ihr einen passenden Kandidaten für diese Rolle auftreibt, aber sorgt dafür, dass mein Vater Euren Sohn kennen lernt.“

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Spätestens morgen habe ich jemanden gefunden“, versprach der Statthalter mit heiserer Stimme und fuhr sich mit einem Tuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Tut das. Denn wenn Ihr nicht dazu in der Lage seid, werde ich mich darum kümmern.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte der Prinz sich auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte hinaus.

Shibuya wartete noch einige Minuten, bis er ganz sicher war, dass der Prinz nicht zurückkehren würde, dann stand er auf und griff er nach der nächsten Weinkaraffe und füllte mit zitternden Händen sein Glas nach.

 

~~~

 

„Seht Ihr da hinten die Gebirgskette? Die Provinz Shibuya liegt direkt dahinter. Nur noch knapp zwei Tagesritte und wir haben unser Ziel erreicht!“

Takasaka schenkte dem Soldaten, der seit ungefähr einer halben Stunde neben der Kutsche her ritt, lediglich ein knappes Nicken, dann zog er den dünnen Vorhang vor das Wagenfenster und ließ sich wieder in die Polster zurückfallen, um gleich darauf in dumpfes Brüten zu versinken.

Womit hatte er das eigentlich alles verdient?

Er war einfach nicht geschaffen für Aufträge, die ihn aus seinem gewohnten Umfeld rissen und dazu zwangen, sich Gefahren zu stellen, die für sein ängstliches Wesen einfach zu viel waren. Die letzten beiden Tage waren die reinste Hölle gewesen, in denen er seine wachen Stunden damit zubrachte, die allgegenwärtige Panik in seinem Inneren zu unterdrücken, während die Nächte von Alpträumen zerrissen wurden.

Schuld daran trug nicht die Reise allein, obwohl diese weiß Gott unbequem genug war, nein, was ihm so zusetzte und ihn buchstäblich an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs trieb, war die Gewissheit, dass am Ende der Reise nicht die ersehnte Erholung wartete. Im Gegenteil. Seine Probleme würden in dem Augenblick erst richtig beginnen.

Allein bei der Vorstellung, dass er während der nächsten Monate die Verantwortung für die Verlobte des Prinzen tragen würde, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Das war nun eine Aufgabe, der er sich ganz und gar nicht gewachsen fühlte. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er Kindermädchen spielen müssen und dass die junge Dame die zukünftige Herrscherin ihres Landes war, machte die Sache nicht besser.

Was sollte er zum Beispiel tun, wenn der jungen Frau etwas zustieß? Wie schnell konnte es zu einem Unglück kommen und was ihm dann bevorstand, konnte er sich ohne weiteres ausmalen. Ganz gleich ob er die Schuld trug oder nicht, sein Leben wäre auf der Stelle verwirkt.

Rasch drängte er die Panikattacke zurück, die ihn nahezu zeitgleich zu überwältigen drohte, doch es half nicht viel. Er hatte ganz einfach viel zu viel Angst. Angst vor der Verantwortung, vor den Konsequenzen. Und natürlich vor Aliena Shibuya selbst, deren Charakter vielleicht ebenso launisch und unberechenbar wie der von Eri Ijima.

Bei dem Gedanken an die langjährige Geliebte des Prinzen bekam der Kanzler eine Gänsehaut, wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie egoistisch und von sich eingenommen diese war. Die Männer lagen ihr reihenweise zu Füßen und dies bestärkte sie natürlich in ihrem Glauben, unwiderstehlich zu sein. Eine Meinung, der sich Takasaka beim besten Willen einfach nicht anschließen konnte.

Eri Ijima war ohne Frage eine wunderschöne junge Frau. Leider aber auch nicht mehr. In den Augen des Kanzlers war sie nichts weiter als eine perfekt geschminkte Puppe, hübsch anzusehen, aber ohne jegliche inneren Werte. Noch nie hatte er einen Ausdruck echter Freude auf ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Anteilnahme, Mitleid… all dies war ihr fremd. Das einzige was für sie zählte, war ihre Stellung als Geliebte des Prinzen und die Macht, die mit dieser Position einherging.

Eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr ihn, als ihn diese Überlegung auf einen anderen Gedanken brachte, der genauso furchterregend war, wie derjenige, der ihn überhaupt erst ausgelöst hatte.

Wie mochte es derzeit in Eri Ijima aussehen, nachdem der Prinz sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abserviert hatte?

Takasaka machte sich da keinerlei Illusionen. Sie würde toben vor Wut und alles versuchen, den alten Status Quo wiederherzustellen. Dies konnte für die Prinzessin jede Menge Ärger bedeuten, wenn sie diesen Attacken nichts entgegenzusetzen wusste, denn glaubte man den Gerüchten, die seit dem Auftauchen Ijimas im Schloss kursierten, hatte diese in den letzten drei Jahren ihre Stellung als Geliebte des Prinzen dazu genutzt, jede mögliche Konkurrentin umgehend zu vertreiben. Die alte Kräuterfrau nannte sie sogar besessen und behauptete, sie würde noch nicht einmal vor einem Mord zurückschrecken, nur um den Prinzen für immer an sich zu binden.

Nicht auszudenken, wie sie auf jemanden reagieren mochte, der ihr den Prinzen wegnahm, ohne das sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Schaudernd malte er sich ein Zusammentreffen der beiden Frauen aus und unweigerlich wurde sein Denken von einer neuerlichen Panikattacke überschwemmt, die ihm schier den Atem raubte.

Panisch suchte er in seinen Taschen nach dem kleinen Säckchen, in dem er seine Beruhigungspillen aufzubewahren pflegte und steckte sich gleich zwei davon in den Mund. Langsam zerkaute er die kleine Pastille, die nach Kamille und einigen anderen undefinierbaren Kräutern schmeckte und hoffte, die Wirkung würde nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sonst die Weiterreise überstehen sollte.

In der Zwischenzeit blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich weiterhin in der Kutsche zu verkriechen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

 

~~~

 

Seit mehreren Stunden saß Katsumi nun schon in seiner Kammer vor dem Kamin, die Hände sittsam im Schoß gefaltet, während seine Füße auf einer kleinen gepolsterten Fußbank ruhten. Ein dickes Kissen bewahrte seinen Rücken vor der harten Lehne des Stuhles, den einer der zahlreichen Diener seines Vaters für ihn bereitgestellt hatte.

Einem möglichen Beobachter bot er das perfekte Abbild einer wohlerzogenen jungen Dame, doch der Schein trog. Auch wenn er äußerlich zwar völlig gefasst und ruhig wirkte, in seinem Inneren brodelte ein wahrer Sturm widerstrebender Gefühle.

Wie konnte der Prinz nur dermaßen arrogant sein?

Nach ihrem Gespräch im Garten hatte Katsumi sich so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und versuchte seitdem vergeblich, die ohnmächtige Wut in seinem Inneren, seine Hilflosigkeit und die Angst um seine Schwester zu verdrängen, die ihn schier erdrücken wollten.

Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, wie unglaublich selbstgerecht und von sich eingenommen der Prinz war. Nicht die geringste Regung war in seinen kalten blauen Augen zu lesen gewesen, als er so einfach das Todesurteil über Madoka gesprochen hatte.

Wenn Katsumi ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war ihm der Zustand seiner Schwester durchaus bewusst, doch etwas zu wissen oder sich dieses Wissen wirklich einzugestehen, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge. Sein Verstand hatte ihm schon lange gesagt, dass es keine Rettung für sie gab, doch sein Herz hatte immer auf der Hoffnung beharrt, dass es in diesem einen Fall anders laufen würde, dass wenigstens Madoka dem Schlaffieber entkommen und wieder aufwachen würde.

Das Schicksal würde für sie eine Ausnahme machen. An diesen Gedanken hatte er sich all die langen Wochen geklammert.

Und nun hatte Koji mit einem einzigen Satz all seine Hoffnungen zerstört, so gnadenlos und gründlich, dass er seitdem nichts weiter verspürte als ein stetig wachsendes Gefühl ohnmächtiger Wut und einen Riss schmerzhafter Hoffnungslosigkeit, der sich tief in seine Seele gegraben hatte und vielleicht nie mehr wirklich heilen mochte.

In seinen Träumen sah er vor sich den mitleidlosen Gesichtsausdruck, die fast leblos wirkenden Augen… Bilder, die ihn auch in wachem Zustand unablässig verfolgten und das Leben allmählich zur Hölle machten.

Die Vorstellung, Monate an der Seite des Prinzen zu verbringen, verursachte ihm regelrechte Übelkeit. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sich niemals auf diesen Irrsinn eingelassen zu haben? Für eine Umkehr jedoch war es längst zu spät und er selbst hatte sein Leben und seine Zukunft einem Mann anvertraut, der in ihm nichts weiter sah als einen Gegenstand, den er benutzen und wegwerfen konnte, ganz wie es ihm beliebte.

„Lady Aliena?“

Erschrocken sah er auf, als die Stimme einer der zahlreichen Bediensteten ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss und für einen kurzen Augenblick war er so verwirrt, dass er sich noch nicht einmal angesprochen fühlte. Gleich darauf fing er sich jedoch wieder und zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Was gibt es?“

„Der Koch lässt fragen, ob Ihr die Speisenfolge mit ihm absprechen wollt, ehe er sich an die Vorbereitungen macht“, teilte das Mädchen ihm schüchtern mit und ihr panischer Gesichtsdruck machte überdeutlich, dass sie sich an einen meilenweit entfernten Ort wünschte.

Irgendetwas schien ihr Angst zu machen, denn sie weigerte sich beharrlich, Katsumi auch nur anzusehen. Dieser gab jeden Versuch, Blickkontakt herzustellen nach einigen Sekunden resigniert auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Richte dem Koch bitte aus, dass ich vollstes Vertrauen in sein Urteilsvermögen habe. Ich bin sicher, er wird es auch diesmal schaffen, den König voll und ganz zufrieden zu stellen.“

Das Mädchen knickste hastig und eilte so rasch davon, dass es verdächtig nach Flucht aussah. Katsumi blickte ihr hinterher und für einen winzigen Augenblick schien es ihm, als gäbe es da etwas, woran er sich im Zusammenhang mit diesem Mädchen einfach erinnern musste, doch was immer es auch war, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

Nach einigen Minuten sinnlosen Grübelns gab er schließlich auf und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer und der immer stärker werdenden Verzweiflung in seinem Inneren zu.


	9. Chapter 9

„Warum die Verzögerung? Es ist doch alles geklärt.“

 

Koji nahm den letzten Schluck Wein aus seinem Glas und schenkte sich gleich noch einmal nach. Sekundenlang betrachtete er versonnen die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, dann setzte er das Glas an die Lippen und leerte es in einem Zug.

 

Der König sah von den Unterlagen auf mit denen er sich bereits den ganzen Morgen beschäftigt hatte und verfolgte den Vorgang mit missbilligenden Blicken. „Wozu die Eile? Hast du Angst, dass sie dir davonläuft?“

 

„Das wird sie nicht.“ Koji grinste siegesgewiss in sich hinein. „Ich möchte nur nicht unnötig auf meine Hochzeitsnacht warten müssen. Das ist alles.“

 

Erneut griff er nach der Weinkaraffe.

 

„Trink nicht so viel. Davon wird man zeugungsunfähig“, behauptete sein Vater gereizt und widmete sich wieder den vor ihm liegenden Truppenaufstellungen.

 

„Das wäre dann wohl eher Euer Problem als meins“, gab Koji unbeeindruckt zurück, stellte die Karaffe aber dennoch ungenutzt zur Seite. „Ich bin es leid zu warten, Vater. Aliena ist wunderschön und ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie in meinem Bett zu haben. Außerdem dachte ich, Euch sei an einer schnellen Vermählung gelegen.“

 

„Spar dir diese Unverschämtheiten!“, fuhr der König ihn ungehalten an und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Dir mag es ja nichts bedeuten, aber als zukünftiger König hast du eine Verpflichtung deinen Untertanen gegenüber und du wirst diese Verpflichtung unter allen Umständen erfüllen. Dazu gehört auch, sich in jeglicher Hinsicht standesgemäß zu verhalten und das schließt eine angemessene Verlobungszeit mit ein. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

 

„Ja, doch. Keine Sorge. Ich werde mich genau an die Spielregeln halten.“ Leicht unwillig stellte Koji sein Glas beiseite. „Ich möchte nur nicht wochenlang vergeblich auf Takasaka's Erscheinen warten müssen.“

 

„Das wirst du nicht.“ Der König gestattete sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. „Da ich weiß, wie ungeduldig du werden kannst, wenn etwas mal nicht nach deinem Willen geht, habe ich bereits am Tag nach unserer Ankunft einen Boten zum Schloss geschickt und Takasaka befohlen, sich umgehend auf den Weg hierher zu machen. Er müsste also spätestens morgen hier eintreffen. Vielleicht sogar schon heute, wenn alles gut gegangen ist und es keine Probleme gab.“

 

„Oh. Na, dann...“ Koji gab sich alle Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es seinem Vater gelungen war, ihn durch seine vorausschauende Art zu beeindrucken. Er räusperte sich rasch und kam auf sein eigentliches Anliegen zurück. „Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber warum muss es Takasaka sein, der sich um den Vertrag kümmert? Dieser Mann ist völlig unfähig, Vater. Ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr an ihm findet.“

 

„Takasaka war schon der Berater des alten Königs und ich lege sehr viel wert auf seine Meinung. Sein Wissen um die unterschiedlichen gesellschaftlichen Strömungen und politischen Gruppierungen macht ihn unbezahlbar.“

 

„Mag sein. Aber woher wisst Ihr, dass Ihr ihm trauen könnt?“

 

Der König runzelte die Stirn. „Er würde es niemals wagen, mich zu hintergehen.“

 

„Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Koji seufzte lautlos und wandte sich dem Fenster zu. „Wie lange werden wir noch hier bleiben?“

 

„Sobald der Ehevertrag aufgesetzt ist, reisen wir ab. Bis dahin solltest du die verbleibende Zeit sinnvoll nutzen. Hör auf, deiner Verlobten hinterher zu laufen und kümmere dich um wichtigere Dinge. Sieh dir lieber die Befestigungsanlagen und das Umland an. Wenn die Gegend sich dafür eignet, dann schlagen wir hier einen weiteren militärischen Stützpunkt auf.“

 

„Klingt vernünftig.“ Koji trat hinter seinen Vater und blickte über dessen Schulter. Als er sah, womit sein Vater sich beschäftigte, zog er erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr denkt daran, das Reich zu erweitern?“

 

„Natürlich“, antwortete der König, offensichtlich verblüffte ihn die Reaktion seines Sohnes. „Schließlich sollen meine Enkel später einmal das größte Reich dieser Welt beherrschen.“

 

Glücklicherweise war der König so mit seinen neuesten Plänen beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie blass sein Sohn bei der Erwähnung des potentiellen Nachwuchs geworden war.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Aliena?“

 

Die Stimme des Statthalters drang gedämpft durch das dicke Holz der Tür und Katsumi, der sich den Tag über mit der Ausrede, unpässlich zu sein, in seinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte, reagierte gar nicht erst. Neben dem Prinzen war sein Vater der Letzte, den er im Augenblick sehen wollte.

 

Immer noch hallten die kaltherzigen Worte des Prinzen in seinen Gedanken wider und ließen ihn voller Entsetzen an das Schicksal seiner Schwester denken. Warum nur war er nicht derjenige, der sich mit dem Schlaffieber infiziert hatte? Dann wäre Madoka jetzt die Verlobte des Prinzen und alles so, wie es hätte sein sollen.

 

„Mach die Tür auf! Wir müssen miteinander reden!“

 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick zog Katsumi ernsthaft in Erwägung, seinen Vater einfach zu ignorieren. Leider würde dies seine Probleme nicht lösen. Im Gegenteil. Je länger er einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg ging, desto schlimmer würde diese letztlich werden. Sein Vater konnte sehr nachtragend sein und so ungern Katsumi dies auch zugab, er brauchte die Hilfe seines Vaters. Jetzt mehr denn je.

 

„Mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf!“

 

Mittlerweile klang die Stimme des Statthalters nahezu heiser vor Wut und Katsumi, der wusste, dass sein Widerstand nur von kurzer Dauer sein konnte, gab mit einem resignierten Seufzen nach und fand sich unvermittelt Auge in Auge mit einem ihm völlig fremden jungen Mann wieder.

 

Fragend blickte Katsumi von einem zum anderen, doch ehe sein Vater etwas sagen konnte, hatte der dunkel gekleidete Fremde bereits seine Hand ergriffen, um sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an seine Lippen zu führen.

 

„Liebste Cousine! Wie schön Euch endlich wieder zu sehen!“

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Obwohl es Takasaka davor graute, die Verantwortung für die Verlobte des Prinzen übernehmen zu müssen, sah er dem Ende seiner Reise doch mit unverhohlener Erleichterung entgegen.

 

Er war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen, tagelang kreuz und quer durch das Land zu reisen, auch wenn seine Stellung als Kanzler ihm auf seinen Reisen allen nur erdenklichen Komfort sicherte.

 

Schon immer hatte Takasaka Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, sich Veränderung anzupassen. Er zog es vor, in gewohnter Umgebung zu bleiben, da sich so die Wahrscheinlichkeit verringerte, von unvorhergesehenen Ereignissen überrascht zu werden.

 

Seiner Erfahrung nach waren Überraschungen fast immer gleichbedeutend mit Ärger.

 

Ein Schatten verdunkelte sekundenlang das Innere der Kutsche und gleich darauf wandelte sich das bisherige dumpfe Klopfen der Hufe in ein helles Klappern, als die Pferde in den gepflasterten Innenhof der alten Burg einbogen.

 

Langsam folgte die Kutsche dem Fahrweg, der von einem großen Rondell bestimmt wurde, welches die gesamte Mitte des Hofes einnahm, ehe sie mit einem leisen Knarren vor der schweren Eingangstür anhielt.

 

Takasaka stieg vorsichtig aus und sah sich dann neugierig um.

 

Die kleine Burg lag verlassen im hellen Sonnenschein und obwohl alles wesentlich freundlicher wirkte, als er es sich in seinen Gedanken ausgemalt hatte, verunsicherte ihn das Fehlen jeglichen menschlichen Lebens. Es schien fast, als wäre er völlig allein auf der Welt.

 

Hastig unterdrückte er einen plötzlichen Anflug von Panik und eilte zum Eingang. Einer der Soldaten erwartete ihn bereits und kündigte mit drei hallenden Schlägen des schweren Türklopfers ihre Ankunft an.

 

 

~~~

 

„Was um…?“ Fassungslos entriss Katsumi dem Jungen seine Hand und trat rasch einen Schritt zurück. Als er genauer hinsah, viel ihm auf, das der Junge trotz seines ein wenig groben Äußern tatsächlich eine vage Ähnlichkeit mit dem Statthalter aufwies. Sein Blick huschte zu seinem Vater und dessen schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. „War das die Idee des Prinzen?“

 

„Das ist die Lösung all unserer Probleme, Aliena!“, beteuerte der Statthalter und legte dem jungen Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der König wollte meinen Sohn kennenlernen und diesen Gefallen werde ich ihm nun endlich erweisen können. Und jetzt komm, unsere Gäste warten.“

 

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin, ehe Ihr mir nicht erklärt habt, wer das ist und was das Ganze soll!“, stellte Katsumi mit gespieltem Gleichmut fest und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

 

Der Statthalter sah sich unbehaglich nach allen Seiten um, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seinem Sohn rasch die gewünschte Erklärung gab.

 

„Der Prinz befahl mir, jemanden zu finden, der deinen Platz als mein Sohn einnimmt und ich glaubte schon, alles sei verloren, bis ich Jorgen entdeckte. Er ist der Sohn einer meiner Pächter. Ich habe ihn gar nicht weit von hier gefunden. Er sieht mir sogar ein wenig ähnlich. Endlich können wir auch das letzte bisschen Misstrauen des Königs zerstreuen. Verstehst du nicht, was für ein unerhörter Glücksfall das ist?!“

 

Für einen langen Augenblick konnte Katsumi nichts weiter tun, als seinen Vater einfach nur anzustarren, sicher, dass dieser nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte.

 

„Ich verstehe vor allen Dingen, das Ihr wieder einmal nicht nachgedacht habt!“, fuhr er seinen Vater schließlich ungehalten an und sah mit Befriedigung wie der Statthalter erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Glaubt Ihr denn allen Ernstes ein Bauernjunge kann so ganz ohne Vorbereitung die Rolle eines Edelmannes übernehmen? Macht Euch bitte nicht lächerlich, Vater! Selbst Euch muss doch klar sein, dass das Ganze in einem Desaster enden wird!“

 

Das er mit seinem Ausbruch einen Nerv getroffen hatte, konnte er an der puren Verzweiflung erkennen, die sich urplötzlich auf dem Gesicht des Statthalters widerspiegelte.

 

„Aber... aber was soll ich denn machen? Der König will meinen Sohn kennenlernen und du kannst nun einmal nicht an zwei Stellen gleichzeitig sein!“

 

„Du bleibst hier. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle.“ Katsumi schubste den überraschten Jungen in sein Zimmer und schlug rasch die Tür hinter ihm zu. Aufatmend lehnte er sich dagegen.

 

„Aliena...“

 

„Ich heiße Katsumi, verdammt nochmal! Seit dieser Irrsinn angefangen hat, hast du völlig vergessen, dass du auch noch eine Tochter hast! Madoka ist totkrank! Der Prinz will sie töten, aber das kümmert dich überhaupt nicht“, entfuhr des dem blonden Jungen unvermittelt und auf einmal brach die Realität, von der er sich kurzfristig hatte ablenken lassen, erneut mit aller Macht über ihn herein. „Ich kann dieses Possenspiel nicht weiterführen, wenn das Leben meiner Schwester auf dem Spiel steht!“

 

„W...was?!“, stammelte der Statthalter hervor und starrte seinen Sohn verständnislos an. „Wovon redest du denn jetzt schon wieder, du unglückseliger Bengel?“

 

„Ich spreche davon, dass der Prinz plant, Noguchi mit an den Hof zu nehmen. Stell dir vor, er wird Madoka einfach allein und ohne jegliche ärztliche Versorgung hier zurücklassen. Wie kann er...“

 

Katsumi unterbrach sich hastig, als seine Gefühle ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Rasch wischte er die Tränen ab, die ihm in den Augen brannten und versuchte noch einmal, seinen Vater verständlich zu machen, wie er sich fühlte.

 

„Wie kann ich einen Mann heiraten, der meine Schwester ohne die geringsten Gewissensbisse zum Tode verurteilt? Ich werde heute noch mit dem König sprechen und diese ganze Farce beenden. Mir ist gleich, ob ich dafür hingerichtet werde. Ich halte das einfach nicht länger aus!“

 

„Red keinen Unsinn!“ Der Statthalter umfasste Katsumis Schultern mit festem Griff und schüttelte den Jungen unbeherrscht durch. „Bist du denn von Sinnen? Unser aller Leben steht auf dem Spiel! Nicht nur deins, sondern auch meins und das unserer Bediensteten. Madoka ist ohnehin so gut wie tot, also stell dich nicht so an!“

 

Für einige lange, qualvolle Sekunden schien es, als habe Katsumi die Worte des Statthalters gar nicht gehört, doch dann machte er sich mit steinerner Miene von seinem Vater los.

 

„Katsumi... bitte. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint!“, flehte der Statthalter den verstörten Jungen um Vergebung an, doch dieser fegte die Hand, die der Ältere ihm entgegenstreckte mit einem heftigen Schlag beiseite, bevor er seine Röcke zusammenraffte und erst langsam, dann immer schneller, dem rettenden Ausgang zueilte.

 

 

~ ~ ~

 

„Es scheint niemand da zu sein“, meinte der Soldat mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken und machte kehrt, um sich wieder zu seinen Kumpanen zu gesellen, die mittlerweile ein paar Pferdeknechte aufgetrieben hatten und diese nun bei der Unterbringung der Pferde im Auge behielten.

 

Takasaka verkniff sich den Hinweis darauf, dass eine Burg von dieser Größe wohl kaum vollkommen verweist war. Allein die Bediensteten, die nötig waren, um nur den nötigsten Betrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, gingen sicherlich in die Dutzende.

 

Es musste einen anderen Grund geben, warum noch niemand erschienen war, um sie einzulassen.

 

Von den Soldaten war anscheinend keine Hilfe zu erwarten und Takasaka griff einmal mehr nach dem Türklopfer.

 

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde von innen die Tür aufgerissen und Takasaka, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, verlor prompt das Gleichgewicht und fiel kopfüber in die Arme desjenigen, der ihn eingelassen hatte.

 

Brüllendes Gelächter klang von den Soldaten herüber, die seinen Sturz voller Schadenfreude beobachteten.

 

Mit hochrotem Kopf kämpfte der Kanzler sich in eine sitzende Position hoch und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er rittlings auf einer bildschönen jungen Dame saß, die benommen zu ihm aufschaute.

 

Ihre Augen trafen sich und in diesem Augenblick war es um Takasaka geschehen. Danach hatte er sein ganzes Leben gesucht. Sollte er endlich...?

 

„Willkommen auf Burg Shibuya. Wir haben Euch schon erwartet.“

 

Immer noch in seine Träumereien versunken blickte Takasaka auf und zuckte gleich darauf vor dem mörderischen Blick zurück, mit dem der Sohn seines Herrschers ihn bedachte.

 

„Und jetzt seid so gut und steht auf. Auf meiner Verlobten habt Ihr nun wirklich nichts verloren.“


End file.
